Circuit Break
by Angelikah
Summary: They have 10 Days to find a grimmoire that's been lost for centuries, resurrect a judgy witch and an angry Original sibling, and stop Marcel's sacrifice before he becomes the most powerful being on Earth. To say the least, they're short on time. But, as Caroline is about to find out, time is nothing but a construction created by the human mind. Time Travel AU. Post-S4. No baby.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is one of the new stories that I've been working on when not writing Travelers (or Home)(or everything else I'm working on), and I'm so excited to share this project with you! This is canon (sans Hayley-baby-ridiculousness) through graduation, and AU afterwards.  
>I know there are times when I'm like, "Oh, this will be updated sporadically," and then the story is updated every week?<br>****Yeah. This is not one of those.  
><strong>**Travelers will remain my first priority until it's finished. After that, I have a few other multi-chapter stories that are at least a few chapters in to work on. This story will be twelve chapters (the rest of which will be my usual length of about 5-7k words), and it will be updated whenever I get around to it. It is strictly a palette cleanser for when I have writer's block or don't feel like writing for one of my other stories. I WILL finish it, though. I will never post something without the intent to finish it. That's not fair to you guys. :)  
><strong>**Anyway, I hope you guys like it ;)  
><strong>**Enjoy!  
><strong>**-Angie**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**2013**

Caroline Forbes was incredibly bored.

She had been sitting around doing nothing all summer, and she had never hated anything more than sitting around doing nothing. Elena and Damon were off doing god-knows-what on a road trip, Stefan was on a road trip trying to forget that Elena and Damon were off doing god-knows-what, Bonnie was on vacation, Jeremy was MIA, Matt was with Rebekah somewhere in Europe, and Klaus…well, contacting him was _not_ an option.

She laid flat on her bed, twirling her daylight ring around her finger and trying to figure out what productive thing she could possibly do with her life. Her phone chimed, and she picked it up, excited for some possible social interaction, before realizing it was just a promotional email from the dress boutique downtown.

Disappointed, she threw it back on her bed next to her, her vampire strength causing it to bounce onto the ground. Swearing, she leaned over her bed to grab it, hoping it wasn't broken, and heard someone clear their throat behind her. Flinching in surprise, she grabbed her phone, slowly sat up and turned around, praying it wasn't someone that wanted to torture her. Again.

Standing in front of her was herself.

She stared at Other Caroline. Other Caroline stared back.

"Silas?" Caroline guessed.

Other Caroline smiled. "Nope, I'm you. Well, you're me. It doesn't really matter. The point is I have to talk to you. I don't have much time."

"Prove you're me."

Other Caroline rolled her eyes. "Fine, ask me something."

"Who is our least favorite person in the world?"

Other Caroline snorted. "For you, Damon, but Hayley's an extremely close second. Although later you'll meet this girl named Camille, and she'll take spot #2."

Caroline looked at Other Caroline in disbelief.

Other Caroline sighed. "Look, we really don't have time for this. I understand that our life so far has been full of traumatic incidents and people pretending to be other people, but you seriously need to just go with this. Okay?"

"Okay, so assuming we're the same person—"

"We are the same person."

"Right. So, assuming you're me from the future—"

"Which I am."

"Whatever. Why are you here?"

"I don't have much time, so you have to listen very carefully."

"'Kay."

"You have to go to New Orleans," Other Caroline said in a rush, "You have to help Klaus kill Marcel Gerard."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter. The point is that you have to. Like, now."

"No I don't. I'm not going to kill someone because freaky future me thinks I should."

"Well, 'freaky future you' would very much appreciate it if you would do what she says so that the world isn't doomed to centuries of pain and suffering."

"Centuries? When are you from?"

"2043." Other Caroline muttered petulantly.

"You're only 30 years ahead. That's not centuries."

"Look. Shut up a minute and listen to me. Marcel Gerard has to die, but it can't be immediately. You'll know when it's time."

"Seriously? Stop with the riddles."

"Look. I don't have time to argue with you," Other Caroline said exasperatedly, "just go to New Orleans as soon as possible, find Klaus, and give him this."

Other Caroline pulled an envelope out of her jacket pocket and shoved it into Caroline's hands.

"Don't bother trying to open it, it won't open for anyone but him. When you give it to him, tell him what happened—that we met, I mean, and—"

"He won't believe me."

"I am very aware of that. Tell him to compel you."

"You've got to be frigging kidding me. I'm not letting Klaus _compel _me."

"There's no other way."

"Of course there is."

Other Caroline gave her an exasperated look. "Like what?"

When Caroline didn't answer, Other Caroline rolled her eyes. "Exactly. So, do you understand?"

"But—"

Other Caroline took her by the shoulders and shook her. "Do. You. Understand?"

"Yes, but—"

"Look, my time's almost up. You have to get your keys and pack a bag and start driving. Now. I have to go. Good lu—"

She disappeared into thin air as though she had never been there in the first place. Caroline would have thought that she imagined the whole thing had it not been for the envelope she clutched in her hand.

Caroline took a deep calming breath and let it out. She knew that she'd just been wishing for something productive to do, but _seriously_?

She didn't want to believe her future self, but her gut feeling told her to play along. And just because she often ignored her gut feeling didn't mean that it wasn't almost always right. She dragged out a suitcase from under her bed and started packing. She had to stop herself from bringing her entire closet, and she reminded herself that she could buy beauty supplies in New Orleans. She grabbed her laptop and her phone, zipped the suitcase, and dragged it down the stairs along with a cooler of blood bags to her car. She started the ignition, was relieved to see that her tank was almost completely full, and pulled out of the driveway.

Fourteen hours, three blood bags, and about twenty-five plays of "Call Me Maybe" on the radio later (she'd only started counting after two hours of driving), she was pulling into the French quarter of New Orleans, trying to decide how best to find Klaus.

Clearly, he and his family would live in the most opulent house possible. She decided to look for the most affluent part of town and try to spot his car.

She rationalized that knowing what his car looked like was actually going to turn out to be helpful, and therefore she shouldn't kick herself for paying enough attention to know exactly what she was looking for.

After driving around a good half hour, she finally spotted a huge house with an ornate gate adorned with a large scripted "M" on top. Figures.

She drove up to the gate and found a man—Hybrid, she thought—standing next to it playing a game on his phone. She rolled down her window and cleared her throat.

He looked up. "What do you want?"

"My name is Caroline, and I'd like to see Klaus Mikaelson please."

He scoffed. "Get in line."

"I think you'll find that he'd like to see me."

"Yeah, whatever."

She gave him her best head cheerleader glare. "Page him and tell him Caroline Forbes would like to see him."

He gave her an exasperated look. "I'm not paging him for some random girl. He'll kill me for disturbing him."

"Oh trust me, he'll kill you for not paging him if I'm here."

He sighed melodramatically and pressed the intercom button. A crackling voice came over the intercom, probably another Hybrid. "What?"

"There's a Caroline Forbes here to see—"

Almost immediately Klaus' voice came over the intercom. "Let her in."

Caroline shot the Hybrid her best I-told-you-so look, and he opened the gate to let her through. She drove up the driveway and a Hybrid met her at the entrance, he opened her door before she could, and held out his hand.

"Your keys please."

"Why do you want my keys?"

"To park your car."

"I can park my own car."

"Mr. Mikaelson would like me to park your car."

Groaning, she shoved her keys into his hand and stomped to the door. The Hybrid drove off with her car and she found Klaus standing on the doorstep.

"Caroline, love. What a pleasant surprise."

"Klaus."

He held to door open, "Please, come in."

She breezed past him trying not to smile, allowing him to shut and lock the door behind him. He led her to a study off the front room, and closed the door behind him.

"What do you need?"

"Why do you think I need something?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh. Fine. Here, I'm supposed to give you this." Caroline pulled the envelope out of her purse.

He held out his hand for the letter.

"Before I do, I should tell you that I was visited by my future self in my bedroom, and she told me that I have to help you kill Marcel Gerard, whoever that is."

He let his hand drop to his side. "I beg your pardon?"

Okay, maybe that hadn't been the best way to phrase it.

"My future self like, randomly appeared in my bedroom—"

"No, sweetheart, I heard you. I just find it rather hard to believe."

"Shetoldmetoletyoucompelme."

"I beg your pardon?"

"She told me to let you compel me. Which I am _seriously_ uncomfortable with, by the way."

He frowned.

"Just a moment."

He left the room and returned with a cup. "Give me some of your blood."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I want to see if you're on vervain."

"You don't trust me?"

He snorted, and held out the cup. Rolling her eyes, she bit into her wrist and dripped some of her blood into the cup. He lifted it to his lips, keeping eye contact with her the entire time, and sipped it, his eyes closing as he savored the taste. Caroline made a face.

"So, once you're done being thoroughly creepy, I want to know what's going on."

He licked his lips slightly and put down the cup, which was still half-full.

He caught her eyes in his. "Were you visited by a future version of yourself?"

She nodded.

"Tell me about it."

She did.

When she was done, he frowned. "This had better not be a trick, Caroline."

She shook her head. "It's not."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "The envelope?"

She stuck it into his outstretched hand. "I'll send a hybrid to show you to your room."

"I'm not staying here."

He gave a heavy sigh. "Yes you are. It's too dangerous for you to stay in the Quarter."

"I don't care."

"Well, I do," He said firmly, before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

"Well fine then," she mumbled to the empty room.

She sank onto the couch in the corner and reflected to herself that as reactions from him went, the conversation had actually gone very well.

* * *

><p>Klaus hung up on the Hybrid he had been talking to after barking orders to bring Caroline's bags up to her new room, along with anything she might request. He tossed his phone uncaringly onto the sofa next to him and rubbed his temples, before picking up the letter from his other (future?) self and re-reading it for what must have been the twentieth time.<p>

_July 13__th__, 2043_

_ Marcel is sacrificing 12 witches on June 18__th__, 2013. He then plans to repeat the sacrifice every decade to grow his strength. It is imperative that you kill him at the location of the sacrifice. If the time-travel spell worked correctly and sent Caroline to the correct time with the letter, it should be happening in exactly 10 days. The spell is from a grimmoire belonging to a witch of the Lakestrom line that lived in the 11__th__ century. Kol knows of it, and the Bennett witch will know how to find him. Caroline can help you resurrect her._

_ I shall now hopefully save us five years of our life: Don't buy Caroline expensive presents unless she was obviously admiring something. She often says small things that you may capitalize on, such as a good memory of something that she misses, or a favorite food. She hates peonies. _

Klaus allowed himself a small smirk at the last paragraph. Apparently future-him had finally gotten Caroline to give in. Unfortunately, future-him also implied that Marcel was going to betray him. His own son was going to betray him. Klaus downed a shot of whiskey, and resisted the temptation to throw something. He rubbed his temples and began attempting to mentally construct a plan of action.

He would have to figure out a way to inform Caroline that the Bennett witch was dead without instigating a pity party. After that, their agenda should flow easily.

He strained his ears and heard Caroline opening and closing drawers in the guest room he'd assigned her to, most likely putting her things away. It was late. He'd let her sleep, and then they would construct a plan of action the next day.

For now, however, he needed to research the procedure for contacting a ghost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please, PLEASE let me know what you think!. The only way I improve (and know how you guys feel about what I'm writing) is if you review! :) There is a collection for this up on Polyvore, and it will be updated along with chapters (link in my profile).  
>I hope you enjoy the rest of th ride as much as I'll enjoy writing it :)<br>Hugs!  
>-Angie<strong>


	2. Ayana

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I can't believe the response this fic has gotten, and I'm so happy that you guys like it so far :D  
>Anyway, so remember when I said that this would be updated sporadically and it was going to be a palette cleanser? Well, I decided to rework the plot, and now it's probably going to be a LOT longer and more complicated. This will probably be my next big project after Travelers (but don't quote me on it, because as you've probably noticed I'm incredibly indecisive).<br>I changed the summary as well to make it reflect the new plot better. I hope you guys are okay with this turning into another bazillion-word monstrosity. :P  
>Thank you so much to justanotherfiveminutes for being a fabulous beta ;)<br>Enjoy!  
>-Angie<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2013<strong>

"So, you're saying that we have ten days to resurrect Bonnie and your brother, find a grimmoire that no one's seen in almost a thousand years, and use it to kill some guy you used to know who's planning on repeatedly sacrificing witches to become a vampiric energizer bunny?"

"Yes."

"And you let me sleep in until noon? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I did all the necessary introductory research and procured a witch to assist us with the communication spell. There wasn't a reason for you to be awake, and you'll need your rest for what I've planned."

"I'm not having sex with you. I am here to resurrect Bonnie and kill this guy. That's it."

He smirked, and she immediately wanted to facepalm.

"While that wasn't what I meant, the fact that it's on _your _mind speaks volumes, does it not?"

She glared at him.

"Either which way, we need something that belonged to your friend so that we can contact her, and by extension my brother. Do you have anything?"

Caroline bit her lip. "I don't think so. I wish I'd known when I left Mystic Falls. I could check in my car to make sure, though. She might have left something in it. Where's it parked?"

Klaus shrugged. "In the garage, most likely."

"Okay, where's the garage?" Caroline asked impatiently.

"I'll take you."

She followed him back behind the mansion down the road to a large building, which he unlocked so that she could see a large row of cars. He led her down to the end, where her car was parked, and looked at the space number before speeding back to the entrance to take her keys of a hook with the space number under it.

He waited silently as she dug through the glove compartment and found some lip gloss that belonged to Bonnie that she'd borrowed, and they went back to the house to meet Klaus's witch to do the connection spell.

"You didn't threaten her or anything, did you?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

"No, Caroline. It may surprise you, but I do have contacts that genuinely like me as a person, and some of them happen to be witches."

"Like Greta?" Caroline mumbled.

Klaus made a face that looked like a cross between a grimace and amusement. "Jealous, love?"

She snorted. "Yeah. Also the Queen of England."

He snorted and opened the door to let her back into the house before leading her to a large room where the witch was waiting. She nodded once towards Klaus in greeting before turning to Caroline.

"You'll be the one to talk to her," The witch said to Caroline, not even bothering to greet her or make small talk.

As they were on a time limit, Caroline decided to not call the witch on her rude behavior and nodded, facing the direction that Bonnie was supposed to appear from. However, the woman that materialized in front of her wasn't Bonnie.

"Who are you? Where's Bonnie?"

"I am Ayana," The face said, smiling slightly, "And your friend is safe. I have come in her place to help you with your task."

"How are you going to help me?"

"I will assist you in finding the grimmoire."

"Okay. Where is it?"

"You're asking the wrong questions," Ayana said, smiling mysteriously.

"How am I asking the wrong questions? You told me you'd help me find the grimmoire, but you won't tell me where it is?"

She shot a glance at Klaus, who couldn't see or hear Ayana and was frowning as though he was trying to recall something very important.

"The better question, child, would be '_When _is the grimmoire'."

"Excuse me?"

"It will all become clear in time. Pardon the pun."

"Pun? What? What are you talking about?"

Her vision swam and she felt faint, her knees giving way, unwilling to support her. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was Klaus's panicked voice.

"Witch! What have you done?"

* * *

><p><strong>970<strong>

She felt groggy when she awoke, and twisted around to test her range of movement, swearing slightly under her breath when she felt the rock poking into her back. Pain when she first woke up was always a bad sign. She flexed her fingers, relieved that her daylight ring was still present–though her not burning to death really should have been a sign–and slowly pulled herself to sit up.

What was the last thing she could remember before she went unconscious? The witch–Ayana–was talking to her, spewing some nonsense about finding things out in time.

She strained her ears to listen for abnormal noises, but she couldn't hear anything except birds chirping and wind rustling through the trees. She opened her eyes and glanced around at the soft grass that surrounded her and clear blue sky. She couldn't see Klaus anywhere, or his witch. Panic suddenly took hold of her. Where was he? Why did he leave her alone in a forest? Where was _she?_ Footsteps approached in the distance, crunching through the leaves of the forest, and she tensed, ready to defend herself..

Ayana–the woman she'd seen from the other side–briskly walked into the clearing and stopped in front of her, seeming to be both physically present and very much alive. Caroline could hear the woman's heartbeat clearly. She was wearing a hideous dress that covered almost her entire body, almost a straight line from her neck down to her ankles. Her sharp eyes immediately focused on Caroline, who shifted uncomfortably at her stern gaze.

"You are not a witch," Ayana said matter-of-factly.

Caroline stood up. "No. I'm not. Where am I? What's going on? What did you do to me?"

"I did nothing to you. I sensed a magical disturbance, so I came to investigate."

"But... But you were just talking to me from the Other Side. How do you not know what happened? You knew who I was before I blacked out."

"I do not understand. I do not know who you are nor where you have come from. And I certainly am not on the Other Side. I am very much alive."

Caroline glared at the witch, her hands on her hips. "Look, we both know that you're full of it. Stop denying it and tell me what is going on."

Ayana briefly closed her eyes, and Caroline was suddenly reminded of the look on Bonnie's face when she was trying to convince Elena not to run off and get herself killed. "Again, I do not know."

Could she be telling the truth? And where was she, anyway? "Where's Klaus and the other witch?" Caroline asked, suddenly even more panicked at Ayana's refusal to give any useful information.

"I assume that you speak of Esther? She is the only other witch here. And as for Niklaus, I would assume he is hunting with his brothers, or occupied with the Petrova girl," Ayana's lip curled at the mention of her, "I would assume that you know them?"

_Hunting?_

"Um. Yeah," Caroline said, resisting the urge to add a sarcastic comment, "But wait, I thought Esther was dead."

Ayana frowned. "Why would you think such a thing?"

Caroline closed her eyes and opened them again. She was in a forest with a witch in an ugly dress who appeared to not remember anything that had happened. Esther was still alive, and she was calling Klaus by his full name, which, to her knowledge, no one did. Ever.

_A better question, child, would be 'When is the grimmoire'?" _Ayana's voice echoed in her head.

No. Fuck no. She was so _not _okay with this.

"What year is it?" Caroline asked slowly.

_Don't panic, Caroline. Deep breaths._

She frowned, but seemed unsurprised. "You are not from this time?"

"Just tell me."

"It is the year nine-hundred and seventy."

_Caroline, you have the worst luck in the history of forever._

One thousand forty-three years? Were the Originals still human? Were they vampires already? When did they even become vampires? Did that mean they knew her before her time? Well, her _actual_ time? Should she change anything? _Could_ she change anything? More importantly, could she go back before she changed anything?

"You have upset the balance," she continued, "and you are not human. You must return. But it will take time," She paused, then continued slowly, "No. You have come with a purpose."

"Upset the balance? It's not like I chose to come here, okay?"

A faint smile appeared on Ayana's face. "You will understand in time," She paused for a moment, cocking her head to the side before continuing, "The spirits insist that you must remain here."

Typical mysterious witchy-talk. Caroline stood up slowly and brushed off her dress, her hands shaking. She couldn't go back. She wouldn't see Elena or Bonnie or Stefan or anyone from her time again—Or at least not for a thousand years—And Tyler… _Take deep breaths, Caroline. You are in shock, and this will hit you later, but for fuck's sake take charge for now. It's what you're good at. Keep. Control. You can do this._ "So, I guess I'll be here for awhile then?" She asked, fighting to keep her voice light.

Ayana was still wearing an infuriating I-know-something-you-don't-know smile. "Perhaps. I will return to the village and retrieve garments for you to wear, and then we shall speak of why you are not human."

She watched Ayana walk away through the trees and let herself have a small breakdown. Her _purpose? _Why was she here? She and Klaus had a plan. They were going to resurrect Bonnie and then find Kol who was supposed to know where the grimmoire was, but instead she'd been pulled back in time a thousand fucking years.

Was she supposed to retrieve the grimmoire here? That's what the Ayana from her time had said.

_Okay, Caroline. Focus on the task at hand. You can wallow in self-pity later. What's the plan? _The plan, she decided, was to adapt to this time period, and make a long-term plan later. The grimmoire supposedly disappeared in the 11th century. She could make a timeline of events._ You're not going to find the grimmoire in the next ten minutes, so get your shit together. _

If she was just supposed to grab the grimmoire and go, how was she supposed to do that? How would she get back?

And why this time specifically, anyway?

Klaus. Everything always came back to Klaus. She wondered if the point was the change him somehow. It seemed ridiculous on its face, but her words came back to her in a rush.

_I know you're in love with me. And anyone capable of love is capable of being saved._

Oh, this _so _went above and beyond the call of duty for witchy mind-fuckery. There was no way, at all, ever, that she could "save" Klaus–make him keep his humanity–especially since that would most likely require her reciprocating his incredibly inconvenient feelings for her, which she totally didn't. Really.

And he didn't even know who she was anyway, at least in this time period.

She heard someone coming towards her and looked up to see Ayana returning from wherever she'd been, clutching a bundle of fabric.

Coarse fabric, ugly color, unflattering cut—why did nothing ever go her way? She let out a sigh and slipped the dress over her head, pulling off the dress she'd been wearing underneath and throwing it on the forest floor, along with the bra. She desperately wanted a mirror.

Ayana waved her hand and a crackling fire appeared. "Hey!" Caroline shouted angrily as all of her clothes were tossed into the fire.

"Better to be safe than regretful," Ayana said simply, looking completely unruffled at Caroline's indignation.

That had been one of her better bras.

"Did the spirits tell you what I'm supposed to be doing here?"

_Please don't say save Klaus._

She was silent for a moment before she turned away. "Come. I will escort you to the village."

"Why won't you answer my question?"

"You will understand in time."

"Stupid witchy riddles," Caroline mumbled. It's like they think they're clue-givers on Dora the Explorer: Teenage Vampire Edition. As they walked, Ayana began a lecture on behavior in this time, and how Caroline would be expected to "comport herself," in addition to some pointed comments about her lack of politeness. Caroline followed her sullenly and had to stop before the door of Ayana's tiny cottage.

"You need to invite me in." Caroline said.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Umm. In order to enter your home I must be invited."

She didn't move.

"Please."

She nodded. "You may enter—"

"Caroline." She supplied, walking through the door.

She shut the door and turned around. "Now, please, seat yourself at the table. I would like to speak of how you came to be here, as well as how you are not...human. You are not a wolf, either. Why must you be invited in order to enter my home?"

A succinct description of vampires followed. Ayana's eyebrows seemed to recede more and more into her hairline as Caroline talked. When she had finished, Ayana turned towards the fire, filling a bucket with water and setting it on top.

"So you are saying that you were turned into a monster."

Caroline frowned. "I'm not a monster, okay? I mean, yeah, there are some vampires that are monsters, but I am one of the nicest frigging vampires you will ever meet. I can drink from animals to survive here. And, anyway, in the future there are ways to deal with that, like-"

"Do not speak of the future. I do not wish to know. It may upset the balance," Ayana said quickly, holding up a hand, "And watch your tongue."

"Sorry," Caroline mumbled, trying her best to actually sound it.

Ayana didn't seem to buy her apology, but sighed and continued anyway. "We must develop a history for you."

"What?"

Ayana sent Caroline a pointed look, and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Um, I beg your pardon?"

"You cannot just appear here. This village is small. You must have a reason for coming. You are the niece of my friend Leah and her husband Benjamin. You will move to their dwelling—"

"But—"

"Do not interrupt," Ayana reprimanded, ignoring Caroline's huff, "You will move to their dwelling. I would usually not approve of the loss of free will, but you said you had the ability to make others forget. You will do this. I suggest that you create a history that is similar to your own. The others in the village will ask about it. I shall escort you after the evening meal. You will help. Watch the pot and do not let the water spill over. Ask questions now; it is better than making mistakes."

The evening passed slowly, the only talking was in the form of questions every few minutes, and Ayana escorted Caroline to the house that she would be living in just before dinner.

A middle-aged woman with wispy blonde hair and smiling eyes opened the door. After inviting Caroline in, Ayana nodded at me.

"I am your niece Caroline, the daughter of your sister Elizabeth. I have come because our village collapsed in a fire. I was out doing chores, so I survived. You will not be suspicious or ask about my comings and goings. You will treat me as a part of the family. You will provide me with clothing, food, and other necessities. You will truthfully answer any and all questions I ask. You will forget what I just told you, but still do as I say."

Ayana excused herself, and Caroline helped Leah with dinner, chatting with her about family history as they worked. Leah and Benjamin had a daughter, Mary, who had married already and moved to another village with her husband. She warned Caroline about the full moons, and told stories about the other families in the village, including what Caroline knew to be the Original family.

Benjamin returned home shortly after Caroline and Leah finished dinner, and Caroline compelled him as well. He was a tall man with a full beard and a serious face, but his laugh was deep and loud. Caroline liked them already.

They prepared a bed for her (and by "bed" she meant "pile of blankets") and once Caroline heard their breathing even in sleep, she allowed herself to acknowledge the tugging need for blood that had been bothering her the entire afternoon. She needed to feed.

When she left the cabin for the forest, she nearly shrieked when she found Ayana lurking just outside the door.

"I was just about to wake you," Ayana said, looking amused at Caroline's surprise.

"Why?"

Ayana nodded towards the forest, and Caroline fell into step with her.

"I have a theory about the spell that has been cast on you. The spirits have informed me that you have a task to complete, and I suspect that you will be returned to your time when the task is fulfilled. I could be wrong, however."

"Do you know what my task is?"

"To restore the balance."

"Right. Whatever. I think that I have to find a grimmoire."

Ayana raised an eyebrow, and Caroline shrugged. "For a spell in my time. It's from the Lakestrom line?"

"I see. I do not know of the Lakestrom family, but perhaps it will appear. Or perhaps you do not have to retrieve the grimmoire to complete your task. I do not know."

Caroline had a niggling feeling that Ayana did know, but decided not to address it. "Well, do you know how long I'll be here? Or anything that could possibly help?"

"I do not."

So she would be stuck here until she fulfilled some mysterious task? She didn't know how to live in this time period. Sure, she would adapt, but she didn't want to be there. She felt her breath shudder, and tried to blink the tears away. "I want to go home."

Ayana sent her a sympathetic smile. "This must be difficult for you, I understand. Unfortunately, as I said, there is no telling how long you will be here. You could complete it a week from now, or it could take years. I do not know. The spirits have not told me."

Caroline sniffled, and Ayana paused for a moment, seeming to have an internal argument with herself, before reaching out to pull Caroline into a hug. "Do not worry, child. You will be safe, and I will help. I give you my word."

"Thank you, Ayana."

The woman pulled away and nodded. "Of course. I will leave you to whatever you are planning on doing at this time of night."

"Good night."

Ayana didn't respond, but smiled before she walked away.

Caroline set off to feed. The Stefan Diet was sadly her best bet at this point, and she was not looking forward to picking the fur out of her teeth. After draining a deer, she decided that she should investigate the timeline issue.

She was a visual person, and though she didn't have any pen and paper, she could improvise. She walked deeper into the forest, knowing that the villagers most likely didn't go in that far, and found a suitable log with a crack already in it. She stuck her fingers into the sides and pulled, grimacing at the crack of one of her nails breaking. The log split unevenly, but enough that Caroline would be able to smooth it down with a knife. She worked for a few hours to make the surface more even using a sharp rock she'd found, and once she'd had enough for the night, she realized that she was sticky, had three splinters, and was covered in wood chips.

She needed to bathe. She decided to explore the forest to find somewhere, and stumbled across a meadow of vervain before finding a lake, both locations she committed to memory.

She washed the debris off of her and returned to the cabin to sleep. Leah shook her awake early in the morning, shoved a bucket into her arms and told her to retrieve some water from a creek nearby.

She hadn't found the creek the night before, and was trying to decide whether she should ask for directions when she heard someone move near her. She turned around to see Rebekah about to tap her on the shoulder, and the other girl smiled. "Who are you? Are you new to the village?" She asked.

_Caroline, she doesn't know who you are. You could definitely use a friend, especially one in the Original family. Be nice. _"Yes. I arrived yesterday to live with my aunt and uncle."

"I am Rebekah. It's nice to meet you."

Caroline smiled. "You, too. Do you know where the creek is? My aunt asked me to get some water, and I don't know where to go."

"Yes, of course. I am on my way there to get water for Mother. Would you like to walk with me?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

Rebekah smiled brightly and Caroline fell into step next to the other girl, thankful that Rebekah seemed to be much more talkative at this point in her life. It became clear to Caroline as they chatted that Rebekah had become bitter and angry over time as a result of being denied freedom and friendship by all of her older brothers. She was easy to talk to, and Caroline found herself enjoying the conversation.

When they returned to the village, Rebekah asked shyly if Caroline would like to walk with her the next day, and Caroline accepted before they parted ways.

That day and the rest of the week followed the same routine. She and Rebekah would walk to the creek together every morning and then return to the village where most of the day was spent doing various chores. After nightfall, Caroline would sneak out to her spot in the forest and work on the timeline.

By the Friday after she'd arrived, she had a rough idea of the order of events. The Originals were turned after Henrik was killed by werewolves, and then slaughtered the entire village due to bloodlust. Esther cursed Klaus to suppress his werewolf gene, so he killed her. Finn got daggered sometime in the next hundred years or so. Skip ahead about four hundred years to the whole Katherine incident. The time between Katherine escaping and 1920s Chicago was basically a giant blank space within which Kol was daggered, Klaus killed a hunter, and the three remaining siblings were splitting and reuniting. Rebekah fell in love with Stefan, Klaus daggered her. Skip ninety years to The Elena Show…

She carved it all into the log in pictures, feeling very pleased with herself when it was done.

**XXX**

Leah shooed Caroline out of the house in the late afternoon the next day, telling her to meet the other people in the village. Caroline didn't know where to start. The center of town was full of people, but she wasn't sure whether she was ready to be thrust into the proverbial lion's den just yet. Instead, she headed in the opposite direction towards the forest, deciding she'd procrastinate by taking a bath instead. She felt grimy. There wasn't any modern shampoo, and her hair felt disgusting and greasy. She had accepted that she'd be on an endless camping trip for the foreseeable future, but she wasn't all that happy about it.

Her bath was mostly uneventful, though she was already sick of having no towels. On her way back to the village, she dried her hair with her fingers while trying to figure out a way to avoid having to meet people.

She was a social person, but she didn't feel comfortable meeting people because all she'd be able to think about was how they'd be dead once the Original siblings transitioned.

She felt like she needed to plan how she'd fulfill her task, but she didn't know what she was planning for. Unless Ayana stumbled on information about the missing grimmoire, Caroline was basically stuck. She had no idea what the witches really wanted her to do, though if she were honest with herself, she knew she probably wouldn't follow their directions anyway, especially if they involved Klaus.

It suddenly occurred to her that Klaus might like her because he'd already met her. Was that possible? No. He would have met millions of people in the thousand years he'd lived, and it was unlikely that he'd remember someone from his village, especially since he and his siblings had murdered them all. It seemed ridiculous to her.

No, there must be some other reason.

She was so concentrated on her inner thoughts that by the time she registered someone approaching she'd nearly bumped into them. She looked up to see Elijah looking down at her. "Good day." He greeted, frowning.

"Good day," Caroline responded hesitantly.

He just stared at her, and they stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before he continued. "My name is Elijah. You must be Caroline. Rebekah was very excited to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Elijah."

He just nodded, still studying her critically.

Caroline stood there for a few moments until she realized that he wasn't about to continue talking, and moved past him to walk back to the village, rolling her eyes once she knew that he couldn't see her. She had only gone a few yards when she heard brisk footsteps behind her, and she slowed to allow Elijah to fall into step beside her.

"A lady should not walk alone so close to nightfall. May I escort you?"

She resisted the urge to point out that she couldn't exactly say no, and instead walked beside him in silence for most of the way, stopping once they got to the main square. Caroline was confused at the sudden pause, and was about to excuse herself when she saw Klaus approaching them out of the corner of her eye, motioning for Elijah to wait for him. He clapped Elijah on the shoulder once he'd caught up to them.

"Brother, I have been looking for you everywhere. Father wishes to speak to us about the next full moon," He began, before turning to Caroline, looking her up and down before saying smoothly, "And who might this be?"

Caroline couldn't stop herself from glaring at him. She hated when people talked about her as though she wasn't there listening. "My name is Caroline. I am staying with my aunt and uncle, Leah and Benjamin."

He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles, a dimpled smile on his face. "Good evening, Caroline. My name is Niklaus. It is lovely to meet a woman of such beauty."

Her lip curled. "Lovely to meet you," She said, her tone conveying that it was anything but 'lovely', "I'm sure we shall see each other around the village in the future."

She resisted the urge to smile at his confused face–clearly he wasn't rejected often–and turned to Elijah. "Thank you for escorting me, Elijah. I believe that I can make my way home from here."

Elijah nodded and seemed to be fighting a small smirk at the pout on Klaus's face.

Klaus saw his brother's taunting face and immediately pasted on another smile. "I will look forward to another encounter with you, sweetheart."

Caroline rolled her eyes and walked away.

There were times that Caroline had admitted to herself that Klaus had shown his tender side. He had made her want to see the good in him on several occasions, not the least of which being the speech he gave her on her graduation day. There were a few times when she'd considered for just a flash of a second letting herself fall for him.

Unfortunately for Klaus, this was not one of those times. He was being an arrogant jerk, and Caroline really wanted to tell him to go suck a fat one. However, she didn't think that the insult would be as appropriate in 970 as it was in 2013.

The two men continued talking about Mikael, but once they thought she was out of earshot, she heard Elijah snort with laughter.

"I think she likes you," He said sarcastically.

She allowed herself a tiny smile.

**XXX**

The next two weeks passed quickly, and Caroline and Rebekah became fast friends. There were very few moments that she could steal to feed besides at night, and she had been bunny-hunting one afternoon when she heard a veritable stampede coming toward her from the direction of the village. She quickly sped away to the nearby creek to wash the blood off of her face. The footsteps were coming towards the creek at an alarming speed. She had just finished wiping the last of it off of her chin when she saw a group of boys laughing uproariously while heading in her general direction. It was Elijah, Klaus, Kol, and a young boy that must have been Henrik. Mikael followed behind them at a slower pace.

She had heard stories about Mikael in her own timeline. Her impression of him wasn't good, and she was slightly curious to see how much of what she'd heard had been true. She stood behind a tree near the creek to watch. The boys seemed to be catching fish while Mikael sat by the creek-side doing absolutely nothing productive.

Elijah and Klaus were working on one side of the creek and Henrik and Kol on the other. Elijah caught a fish in the odd net-like tool and brought it to the bucket next to Mikael. He returned to the creek just as Klaus caught a fish, and stood up, accidentally elbowing him in the chest. Elijah let out an annoyed _oomph _and lost his balance, but sat up laughing and pulled his brother down with him. They were thoroughly soaked when they came back up, but continued their chore, laughing and joking as they did so.

Quickly growing bored, she wandered back to the village. She had only gotten within twenty feet of the house when Leah caught her arm. "Caroline, dear, would you mind going to the forest and finding some branches? The roof has a hole again."

The roof almost always had a hole.

"Yes, Aunt Leah."

She turned back to the forest and started walking, grumbling to herself as she went. Elijah, Kol and Henrik were walking out of the forest as she went back in.

"Good afternoon, Caroline." Elijah said. He was shifting from foot to foot, looking extremely uncomfortable. He gestured to his siblings. "This is Kol and Henrik." Henrik gave her a big smile and Kol smirked at her. "Pleasure to meet you, Caroline."

She repeated the greetings back, wondering where Klaus and Mikael were. She could just feel that something was wrong, but she couldn't explain how. She realized that Elijah had been talking, and tuned back in to find that he had been asking where she was going.

"Aunt Leah sent me to the forest to gather some wood. Our roof needs to be patched again."

Elijah nodded and politely excused himself and his siblings. She thought that it was odd that Elijah looked so guilty and seemed to be in such a hurry to get his siblings away from the forest.

Suspicious now, she walked further into the forest, made sure that she was alone, and then sped to the creek to see if something had happened. Sure enough, Klaus's arm was bleeding, but not badly, and he was still standing. He was staring at a fuming Mikael, who was glaring right back.

"See that you are home by sundown." Mikael said, as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening and he was a normal parent giving his son a curfew, and then strode away back towards the village.

Klaus sat down as soon as Mikael was gone and closed his eyes. He seemed to gather himself for a few moments and then stiffly stuck his arm into the creek. He hissed in pain as the cold water hit.

He held it there, the blood clouding the clear water like an unfurling parasite, and seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Caroline decided to leave it alone. If she knew Klaus at all, he would not appreciate the intervention unless he was weak enough to not be able to fight it off. Not that she could lose in a fight to him at this point in time, but he would later become a vampire.

And she would be a vampire before him.

And she would be _stronger_ than him.

Would he still be able to compel her? He would still be an Original, the length of time Caroline had been a vampire didn't affect the fact that he was created and she was turned. Just as in her timeline, the only vampires that would be able to compel her were Originals. The difference was that in this timeline, Klaus wasn't in love with her.

Caroline took one last look at Klaus and decided to come back before sundown just in case he hadn't left yet. From what she had gathered about his time as a human, Mikael would find any excuse to hurt him, and being late would definitely qualify.

She used her vampire speed to gather branches and twigs into one spot in the middle of a clearing and then started back to the village. She made it to the edge of the forest when she heard some rustling to her left. Caroline crept up towards the noise and had to restrain herself from gagging out loud.

The sight of Elijah and Elena going at it against a tree was officially burned in her brain forever. It couldn't be Elena, though.

Tatia.

That bitch that was stringing along Klaus and Elijah.

What is with all the doppelgangers and their determination to fuck up the friendships of brothers everywhere?

Whatever. It was disgusting, and she needed to leave. Now.

She had only taken about twenty steps in the direction of her house when her vampire hearing picked up yelling coming from the trees behind a set of houses to her left. It sounded like Rebekah and Klaus were having a screaming match.

_Could this family not go three hours without a screaming match?_

Caroline took in the scene as she approached. Rebekah was in tears, her fists clenched and her chest heaving. She was clearly trying to yell at Klaus, but was too upset to get the words out. Klaus just stood there staring at the terrified-looking boy who was standing next to Rebekah, and didn't seem to be listening to his sister at all. In fact, he seemed to be internally debating something. Without any warning whatsoever, he punched the boy in the jaw. Rebekah screamed and Caroline raced over. Klaus raised his arm to punch the boy again, but she caught his wrist and yanked it down. "Don't. Move." Caroline growled at him. He raised an eyebrow.

Fuming with rage, she turned to the boy and made eye contact. "You will go home, and you will forget that this conversation happened."

She turned to Rebekah and considered what to do. If Caroline compelled her now, she'd remember it when she turned. Caroline gently touched her shoulder. "Calm down and tell me what happened, Rebekah. Is everything all right?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but Klaus cut her off. "No, Caroline, everything is not _all right_. My strumpet of a sister was letting that boy intimately touchher."

It took a lot of effort to not break down laughing and to keep an angry look on her face. _Intimately touch _her?

"I didn't ask you," Caroline said stiffly, still trying to push down her smirk, and subconsciously ignoring how she was supposed to speak, "Shut up, and let your sister talk."

He opened his mouth, presumably to argue, but Caroline interrupted before he could even start. "You don't get a vote. Be quiet."

He complied, looking faintly amused at her bossiness. "I was just—just talking to Erik, and he—he touched my shoulder. And then Niklaus was walking by and—and he started calling me names and—and yelling." Rebekah said while simultaneously hiccupping and sobbing.

"Okay," Caroline said quietly, deciding to compel her. If she remembered it later she'd know it was to help her. Hopefully. She made eye contact with Rebekah and held her arm gently. "You need to stop crying, calm down, go home, and get some rest. All right?"

Rebekah nodded mutely and turned away to walk home. She hoped that it sounded enough like a comforting speech from a friend that Rebekah wouldn't realize that she had been compelled.

"What did you just do?" Klaus asked once Rebekah was out of earshot.

"Oh, I think I could ask you the same question, Klaus." She deflected, instantly reverting back to being furious.

"Niklaus," he corrected.

"Whatever. Why did you punch him?"

"He was touching her inappropriately. She is my sister. If she will not defend her own honor, then I must do it for her."

Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose. "Klaus, you are an infuriating misogynistic douchebag."

He frowned, "Pardon?"

Oh. Those aren't actual words yet. Clearly the idea of women's rights didn't exist in the Middle Ages. Neither did unsanitary vaginal cleansing tools.

She sighed, shaking her head. "Never mind. Just stop trying to control your sister. It will make her hate you. Just respect her choices."

He laughed. "Caroline, she is a sixteen year old girl. She does not make "choices" yet, if she ever will. And you didn't answer my question."

Caroline awkwardly shifted from foot to foot. Should she compel him? Compelling Rebekah would probably fine. Hopefully she wouldn't even notice it happened, and if she did she at least understands the concept of "help." Caroline felt like compelling Klaus would be synonymous with sentencing herself to a long, painful death.

"I was just helping Rebekah. You were being really rude."

He hmm'd and stared at her long enough to make her feel incredibly uncomfortable. She was about to say something to break the awkward silence, but then he said, "I have never met a woman quite like you, Caroline."

_Yeah, because it's the fucking 10th century._

"I'm sorry to hear it," She said dryly.

He gave her a true smile, showing his dimples. "May I escort you home?"

"You may."

They walked in a comfortable silence, and once they reached the door she turned to say a quick goodbye. Before she could tell him to leave, he surprised her by picking up her hand and kissing her knuckles again. "It was a pleasure to escort you. Good night, Caroline."

"Good night, Klau—Niklaus."

"If you wish to call me Klaus, who am I to correct you? I should instead be grateful that you are addressing me at all," he kissed her knuckles again and then let her hand fall back to her side, "Good night, sweet Caroline."

She blinked.

What. Just. Happened?

She was both very annoyed that even though she was a vampire she could still blush, and very happy that he didn't have vampire sight yet and he was unable to see it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think? Please let me know if you like (or dislike) the direction the story is going. Any opinions on that?  
>The way the time travel in this works has been influenced (very slightly) by Somewhere In Time by SerpentInRed, which is one of my absolute favorite Tomione fics (which you should read if you're into the Harry Potter fandom). There will definitely be a LOT of changes in terms of the mechanics, themes, and consequences, but that's where the original spark for the idea came from. The plot's all mine though ;)<br>The only way a writer gets better is through constructive criticism. Bring it on!  
>Hugs!<br>-Angie**


	3. In the Beginning

**A/N: Hello, all! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! You have no idea how much I appreciate hearing your thoughts on stories, and it always makes me so happy to see them :D :D I like your feedback!  
><strong>**This is the longest chapter I've written for pretty much anything. It's over seven thousand words, which is a bit inconsistent in length for me, but I wanted to get over with the year 970, and it didn't have a good stopping point before the end. I hope you guys like it!  
>Thank you so much to justanotherfiveminutes for betaing for me!<br>Enjoy!**  
><strong>-Angie<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>970<strong>

The morning after the fight between Rebekah and Klaus, Caroline waited for Rebekah at their usual spot, slightly worried about what her reaction would be. The Rebekah of her time period didn't like others seeing her in moments of weakness, and Caroline didn't want to make her angry because she had tried to help.

When Rebekah arrived, however, Caroline was greeted with a bright smile, and they set off down to the creek together. They hadn't gone far before Rebekah spoke. "Thank you for last night. I do not know if you understand how nice it was to have someone on my side in my argument with Nik. My brothers are...well, it can be difficult at times for them to understand my position."

"Of course, Rebekah. You're my friend."

Rebekah smiled brightly, and they walked in silence for a moment before she spoke again. "Nik is not usually like that, you know. He is...impulsive, but he is kind."

Caroline blinked. "Uh...Right. I am glad that he is good to you."

"Yes. He is. He seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Has he?" Caroline asked dryly.

Rebekah shot her a confused glance. "Are you not happy?"

Caroline shrugged. "I don't really know your brother."

"But you could, if you wanted. I think he's considering courting you."

Caroline had to restrain a snort. "Courting me?"

"Yes. Isn't that exciting?"

Frankly, Caroline didn't really share Rebekah's excitement on the subject.

"What does courting entail, exactly?" Caroline asked hesitantly.

"You have never been courted? Surely you are joking, Caroline."

Caroline shook her head, and Rebekah shot her an incredulous look, and when she realized that Caroline was serious she launched into a long explanation of how courting worked. "Have you ever been courted?" Caroline asked after Rebekah was through explaining.

Rebekah shook her head sadly. "No. My brothers are too intimidating, I suppose."

"I am sorry."

Rebekah shrugged. "Any man who refuses to court me due to my brother's interference is not the sort of man I wish to marry."

Caroline felt a smile stretch along her face. "I agree."

Rebekah gave her a sideways look and Caroline suddenly had a bad feeling about whatever Rebekah was about to say. "If you had brothers, I doubt that Nik would be scared at all."

Caroline could see Klaus holding Stefan up by the neck in her mind's eye, and couldn't resist a small giggle. "No, he probably wouldn't be."

"So, you will consider it?" Rebekah asked hesitantly.

"Perhaps," Caroline allowed.

Once they had returned to the outskirts of the village and were about to part ways, Rebekah asked what Caroline was doing that night. Caroline frowned, a bit confused by the question. "I do not think that we have plans. Why do you ask?"

"Well, your Aunt and Uncle's section of the cave is very small, and my mother suggested that you stay with us for the night. We have a larger section because of all my siblings. Would you like to?" Rebekah asked shyly.

Something clicked in Caroline's head. The full moon was that night.

Henrik could die that night.

"I will ask," Caroline said, smiling through her internal terror.

They parted ways, and Caroline walked back to the house feeling like she was drowning in fear. What would happen to her once the Originals became vampires?

Aunt Leah approved the request, saying that she'd been hoping that someone would offer, and that it was good that Caroline had found a friend. They prepared for the night, Aunt Leah giving her a blanket to bring with her to the Mikaelson's, and they departed shortly before nightfall.

Caroline was terrified.

Werewolves were basically genetically programmed to hunt vampires. Vampires may not exist yet, but she didn't know whether werewolves would still see her as a threat. She hoped not.

When she arrived at the Mikaelson's section, she had to restrain a sigh of relief at the sight of Klaus and Henrik already sitting together in the corner with Kol, chatting away about something. Henrik would not die that night.

She found Rebekah and sat down next to her, ignoring Mikael's suspicious glance and Esther's reassurance that Caroline had been invited in favor of giggling with Rebekah about Erik, who had briefly stopped by to visit Rebekah that day.

Rebekah was over the moon that Erik had been willing to risk the wrath of her brothers to see her, and Caroline couldn't help but be happy for her, though she couldn't help but think about what a sad day it would be when they turned, because as far as she knew, everyone in the village would die that night.

She and Rebekah were playing pick-up-sticks when she had the uncomfortable feeling of someone watching her and bristled, turning to see Klaus. He grinned, completely unembarrassed at being caught staring, and turned back to his conversation with his brothers.

She closed her eyes and listened in for a moment.

"She does not seem to like you, Nik," Kol was saying, and Caroline could hear the smile in his voice.

Klaus huffed. "She does. She just does not know it yet."

Caroline rolled her eyes at his certainty. Yeah, no. She was very certain that she wasn't fond of him.

"What are you annoyed about?" Rebekah asked curiously, apparently having seen the expression on Caroline's face.

"Your brother."

"Which one?"

"Klaus."

Rebekah frowned. "You mean Nik?"

Caroline nodded.

"He allows you to call him Klaus?" Rebekah asked, her lips twitching.

"Well, I guess not 'allows' so much as that he knows he could not stop me if he tried."

"You have been here for less than a month, and he is already wrapped around your little finger," Rebekah said smirking.

"I wouldn't go that far," Caroline mumbled.

Rebekah shrugged. "I would," She said, before groaning as she knocked the stick pile over.

**XXX**

After the full moon, Rebekah and Caroline returned to their usual routine, walking to the creek together the next morning after they'd gone back to their houses to change their clothing. Rebekah seemed to be determined to discuss the possibility of Klaus courting Caroline, and she was determined to avoid the topic.

Rebekah finally gave up once they were halfway back to the village, and she told Caroline about the boy that Klaus had attacked. Apparently he'd stopped her that morning to chat, and she was bursting to tell someone.

Once they parted ways and Rebekah was far enough away that she wouldn't see, Caroline dashed home to pick up a smaller bucket, heading to the lake. After she filled it, she walked to the field of vervain.

She'd decided that she'd start building up a tolerance. If Klaus and his family were going to be turned, she'd rather not be able to be compelled. And if Katherine had taught her anything, it was that building up a vervain tolerance was good in the long run if you had a habit of being tortured.

She spent about thirty seconds trying to motivate herself to pick up a flower and put it in the bucket.

It was not working.

She took a deep breath and then closed her eyes, allowing the memories of Damon compelling her to come to the surface of her mind, which she used to make herself pick up the stupid flower and throw it in the goddamn bucket.

It fucking _hurt._

She swore under her breath and shook her hand out while it healed itself, and spent another minute glaring at the poor innocent bucket as though it had wronged her, even though she knew that no amount of mental preparation would make feeling like a deep fryer was being stuffed down her throat any better.

She picked up the bucket and took a gulp, sputtering droplets onto her hands. Her throat burned and the flesh on her hands bubbled up, sizzling. It was over in seconds, not that that was any consolation.

She was glad that she'd done it until she reminded herself that she had to do it again the next day. And the day after that.

She started her trek home through the forest. She'd put off examining her feelings about being in the past for too long, successfully distracting herself with developing a friendship with Rebekah, and she knew that if she didn't give herself a pep talk, the panic slowly building in the back of her mind would manifest itself.

She was in a foreign time, where the only people she knew were the Originals. She had no idea where to even start looking for the grimmoire, or if that was even what she was supposed to be doing.

And now Klaus had taken notice of her, and he was considering _courting _her. What if he knew who she was in the future, and that's why he had been pursuing her. Did that mean that she'd gotten together with him? Was that what she was supposed to change?

She didn't even want to be with Klaus.

Well, okay, if she really thought about it, she wasn't vehemently opposed to it. But she loved Tyler. Tyler who had been allowed back to Mystic Falls, but decided not to come.

Tyler who put his revenge against Klaus, who, hello, really hadn't done all that much to plot against them lately (who _saved _them on graduation) first over her.

And anyway, Human Klaus hadn't done anything that the Klaus of her time had. He had been awful to Rebekah, and seemed rather rude and entitled, but that was probably in line with the times, if she remembered correctly.

If she was playing a drinking game for every misogynistic action or comment while she was there, she'd be plastered all the time.

And when you're a vampire, you have to really _try _to get drunk.

Thank god she knew that it got better in the future or she might have strangled the entire male population of the village already.

Either way, she could try to tell herself all she wanted that Human Klaus was not the same as Evil Klaus (yes, that's his new name, so sue her), but Human Klaus had turned _into _Evil Klaus.

_Anyone capable of love is capable of being saved._

She wrote a mental note to herself. In the future, when trying to convince someone who likes you to keep you alive, refrain from spouting clichés that could cause witchy spirits to think that you are okay with being sent back in time 1000 years.

Caroline could acknowledge in the back of her mind where no one was allowed but her that she liked Human Klaus. She felt a guilty twinge in her chest whenever she caught herself thinking about it, but she did.

Even in Mystic Falls, though, she'd had an attraction to Evil Klaus. Sure, it was forbidden and made her feel horribly guilty whenever she thought about it, but it existed. And without her friends there to constantly shout about how terrible he was and all the horrible things he'd done, the attraction was stronger.

She knew that if she got in too deep, if she committed to feeling something–anything–for him, she wouldn't be able to unthink it.

Unfeel it.

Unfortunately, she knew she was in too deep already.

She was halfway back to her house from the forest's edge by then when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She squeaked in surprise, nearly dropping the bucket of vervain water on her foot, to see Ayana standing behind her.

"I must speak with you"

"All right."

They walked to Ayana's house in silence, and Caroline set the bucket by the door and took a seat at the rough wooden table.

"I have consulted the spirits about your situation."  
>"Great. What did they say?"<p>

"As you have no doubt deduced, there has been a spell cast on you that moves your spirit through time. I have not yet discovered how the spell functions, or how one triggers it, and the spirits have refused to tell me."

"What? Why?" Caroline asked, but quickly went quiet again at the quelling look Ayana shot her.

"The spirits have informed me that when the spell is ready to activate, you will 'know when it is time', which I know is not as thorough of an answer as you wished it to be. I believe that you used the phrase "stupid witchy riddles" previously to express your dissatisfaction."

There was a ghost of a smile dancing on her face, and Carolin mentally thanked the spirits for doing her the one small favor of at least picking a time with a witch that had a sense of humor.

"But...My task-"

"Is to keep the balance," Ayana said again.

"But _how_? How am I supposed to restore the balance if I don't know what the balance is supposed to be?" Caroline asked, thoroughly fed up with the bullshit.

Ayana sighed, lacing her hands together and staring out of the window, apparently trying to figure out how to phrase her answer. "The balance of nature is a complicated concept, even for witches," She began, "But I will explain it as best I can."

"Thanks."

Ayana nodded. "The balance is rooted in the idea of a natural cycle. In nature, every life has strength, just as every life has weakness. For example, I do not know if you are aware of the legend of Silas, Qetsiyah, and Amara-"

"Way too aware, if you ask me," Caroline interrupted.

Ayana's lips pressed together. "I see. I assume you know of the elixir Qetsiyah created in order to become immortal?"

Caroline nodded.

"The result of Amara and Silas drinking the elixir is that a doppelganger is created every century or so–whenever one dies, another is born–to give the spell a weakness. The blood of a doppelganger can kill the original life, when combined with the correct spell."

"So, you're saying that in order for the balance to be kept, every being has to have a weakness and a strength?"

"Yes," Ayana said, "No being is truly immortal or all-powerful. There is always a loophole. That's what keeps the balance."

Caroline nodded slowly, biting her lip. What did that have to do with her? "So I have to 'keep the balance' or whatever by changing the timeline?"

"Time is nothing but a construction created by the human mind," Ayana said mysteriously.

"But what does that _mean_?" Caroline asked irritably, "Am I supposed to do something in this time to change the balance for the Originals?" She asked.

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

"But the white oak stake can kill them. They don't need me to restore the balance. They already have one."

Ayana gave her a small smile. "Weakness is not always physical."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, not liking the new direction of the conversation.

"Those who have nothing to live for are often the most dangerous," Ayana said.

Caroline frowned. "Um, what are you–"

"It is nearly midday, and I have much to do, as I am sure do you," Ayana interrupted, standing up.

Caroline automatically stood up as well, her mother having hammered the importance of good manners as a guest into her as a child. "But–"

"Think about what I have told you," Ayana said, "I believe that you will succeed in _keeping _the balance."

She picked up the bucket and walked home, reflecting that time paradoxes _sucked._

**XXX**

"Caroline?"

"Good day, Klaus."

He gave her one of his wide dimpled grins. "Would you be agreeable to taking a walk through the forest with me?"

Two full moons had passed without incident since she'd landed in the forest, and she was starting to get used to the lifestyle of the times. She and Klaus had grown closer, and she had now mastered the art of mentally separating Human Klaus from Evil Klaus.

"Yes. I would love to."

They started off towards the forest, chatting about their families–Caroline avoided the topic of Mikael, and he returned the favor by not asking about her parents–and they ended up stopping at the clearing she had appeared in.

"Caroline," He began, "I know that it has been only a few months since we have met, but I find myself drawn to you...Your wit and beauty...And I have asked your uncle for permission to court you, which he has freely given."

Her hesitation had almost nothing to do with the sexist implications of asking her closest male relative for permission, and more to do with her knowledge of the future. Human Klaus was different from the Klaus of her time. Not different in personality, really. He just seemed less...tired. Less jaded.

He was still arrogant and charming, with a dimpled smirk and a sharp wit, and she could clearly tell that all the best qualities of the Klaus from the future were mirrored. After all, becoming a vampire only enhanced your personality. It didn't create a new one.

She could justify liking him. Human Klaus, at least. But once she got back to the future, could she justify it then? If she got attached, she would never be able to go back.

"I would like to court you, Caroline," He said, his words bringing her back to the present.

She didn't know when it happened, but she realized that she really had already made up her mind a long time ago, perhaps even back in Mystic Falls. The only difference was that now she didn't really have anyone in the immediate vicinity to hold her accountable. She wanted him to "court" her, too. She wanted to try.

"I would like that very much."

She didn't think that she'd ever seen him with a more genuine smile than he had at that moment.

Rebekah wouldn't drop the subject of Klaus courting Caroline for three days, and Caroline only got her to drop it when she threatened to tell Klaus that Rebekah was still seeing Erik in secret.

They both knew that she'd never follow through on the threat, but Rebekah got the message.

Their morning walks were peacefully Klaus-free after that, which was good because after Caroline's afternoon chores, she and Klaus would take a short walk through the forest together. She knew that if she had still been human she would have been extremely sore from the amount of walking that she'd been doing.

A week after Klaus had asked her out–the phrase "requested to court" still made her break down in mental giggles–they were walking back to the village from the forest when he stopped her.

"Do you know who Tatia Petrova is?" He asked.

"I have seen her in the village, but we have never spoken."

_Because Tatia is a bitch._

"She is upset that I chose to court you over her. She can be petty. Please pay attention to your surroundings and try to keep away from her. I do not wish for you to be hurt."

"I thought Tatia was being courted by Elijah?" Caroline asked.

She knew that the shot was rather petty of her, but if he already knew–though she suspected he didn't–he wouldn't care that she'd asked. He frowned.

"How did you come to believe that?"

"I saw them in the forest the night you caught Rebekah being...'intimately touched,'" She said, using all of her willpower to restrain herself from smiling or making air quotes.

He took one of her hands in his. "That is concerning, but the target of her affections is irrelevant. I have decided to pursue you, and that is how it shall stay. Please, promise me that you will be careful, Caroline."

She nodded. "Of course."

He relaxed, squeezing her hand lightly before letting it fall. He was about to start walking again when she touched his shoulder. He turned, his nose only a few inches away from hers. She swallowed. "Thank you for the warning, Klaus."

"Of course," He echoed her earlier words, smiling.

They stood there for a moment, caught in each other's gaze.

"Caroline?" He asked, his breath hot on her face.

She didn't think that she could have moved even if she'd wanted to. "Yes?"

"I am going to kiss you now."

His lips were soft against hers, his hands resting chastly on her sides. She practically melted into him, letting her hands fall onto his shoulders, feeling safer than she'd ever felt with Tyler.

She felt secure in his arms.

She parted her lips to deepen the kiss, the kiss turning from chaste to heated in less than a second, his hands tightening on her waist while her fingers weaved into his hair. His teeth dragged along her bottom lip, and she let out a small gasp. He hurriedly pulled away from her, though his eyes were alight, and he smiled so widely at her that she couldn't help but smile back.

He cupped her face softly and kissed her again, slowly and sweetly, before breaking away and lightly guiding her in the direction of the village.

It was approaching early evening now, and she knew that she had to go back to help Aunt Leah–who Caroline had truly started thinking of as family, along with her husband–with dinner, but she didn't want the walk to end. When they arrived at her door, he picked up her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles.

"Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night, Klaus."

**XXX**

"Can I ask you a question?"

They were on their afternoon walk. It had been a month and a half since their first kiss, and he wasn't shy about holding hands with her anymore. He would occasionally kiss her unexpectedly, always following up with a compliment. But he was also careful to never put his hands anywhere other than her waist. When they kissed, his lips never left hers, except perhaps occasionally to peck her on the nose or kiss her temple.

Maybe it was the fact that she was born in a time when contraceptives were mostly mainstream and you could show your knees in public without your Aunt Leah having a panic attack, but she wanted to go a bit further, even if it was just his lips on her neck or his hands on her hips.

She had been debating with herself about whether to bring it up with him. She didn't want him to think she was a slut–strumpet–whatever (because as far as the people of the middle ages were concerned, there was no such word as 'slut-shaming'), but to her it was unnaturally slow. To be fair, she didn't know anything about the landmarks of relationships in this time. They might have been going at lightning speed for all she knew. But she made up her mind. She wanted him to touch her.

She wanted to touch _him_.

"Always, love."

She tried to figure out how to phrase it.

"Do you—do you not find me attractive?"

He seemed to be completely blind-sided by the question.

"Whatever gave you that impression, Caroline? You radiate light and warmth. You are truly a woman I could love. Have I done something to make you think I do not find you beautiful?"

"No, I guess I just—I'm just wondering why you don't try to become more…intimate."

"We are not yet married—"

'_Yet' married? Did that mean he wanted to marry her? Did they do that in medieval times? What was he, like, 19?_

"—and what if you unexpectedly were with child?"

She almost started laughing, but managed to suppress it. She couldn't exactly explain that it was impossible for her to end up "with child" without explaining vampires.

"Right. But...I didn't necessarily mean intercourse. I just...want more, I guess."

His lips immediately descended on hers, and he pulled her flush against him, nibbling her lower lip and then breaking away to pepper light kisses down her jaw line. She sighed, and she felt him smile against her, his stubble scratching against her neck.

She gripped his shirt, careful not to rip it, and he broke away from her neck to return his attentions to her lips, breaking away moments later to drop a kiss on the top of her head and pull her closer so that her head was resting against his shoulder. Though she was confused by the abrupt ending, she enjoyed his warmth as he held her there against him.

It hadn't exactly been the mind-blowing "intimate touching" that she'd been going for, but she'd take what she could get.

"We should go back. If you miss too many evening meals there will not be anything left of you," he said, smiling down at her.

Caroline rolled her eyes, but broke away all the same. He held her hand while they walked, every now and then shooting her warm smiles, and she just couldn't understand how this man turned into a monster.

**XXX**

Each full moon was nerve-wracking in its own way. The first one had been the worst because she hadn't known what to expect. As they continued though—the fifth one since she had arrived was that night—she felt as though she had been lured into a false sense of security. She knew that all the Mikaelson siblings were at the correct ages to be turned. It was a just a matter of time.

She walked to the treeline to meet Klaus for their afternoon stroll through the forest, humming to herself. Things had become more heated between them as the months went on, and she was almost positive that she was falling in love with him.

Tatia had been shooting her glares when they'd crossed paths in town, and Caroline knew for a fact that the other girl had tried to spread rumours. Rebekah had come to the rescue, however, and swiftly told all the girls in the village that Tatia was not to be trusted and that Caroline was kind, but just shy.

However, the other girl appeared to be waiting for her on the path that led to the forest, and Caroline stopped in front of her, a polite smile on her face.

"Hello, Tatia."

"Caroline," Tatia sniffed.

Caroline wondered how Tatia managed to make the same eyes that held Elena's doll-like naivety look venomous and cruel.

"Excuse me," Caroline said quietly, starting to walk by the other girl.

Tatia swiftly stepped in front of her.

"Niklaus does not love you."

"Excuse me?"

"Niklaus does not love you," Tatia repeated, "He loves me. You are just an idle distraction while he waits for me to choose between him and Elijah."

Caroline shrugged. "I do not believe you. If what you say is true, I suppose that I shall find out eventually. Please move so that I may join Klaus on our walk."

"Why do you call him that?"

"Call him what?"

"His name is _Ni_klaus."

Caroline smiled softly, trying to suppress her annoyance. "Klaus does not seem to mind. Please excuse me," She said, pushing past the other girl.

Once Tatia was out of earshot, Caroline huffed. "Bitch," She mumbled.

Caroline sighed to herself. She didn't know whether Klaus loved her, but she knew that he could. That he would.

She was more unsure, though, of whether she loved him.

When she'd dated Matt, she'd thought that she was in love at the time, but she was too insecure to really emotionally invest in a healthy way, and he had still been focused on Elena. She had known deep down at the time that his heart wasn't really in it.

Her relationship with Tyler had been wildly passionate at the beginning, but in retrospect there had never been a real emotional connection. She had saved him from himself. He had helped her _find _herself. But the self she'd found didn't love him.

Her mother had once told her (when trying to stop her intense sob-session from a two week relationship that had a catastrophic end) that when someone falls in love quickly and intensely, those relationships often end the same way.

She and Tyler hadn't had much in common besides their shared connection to the supernatural, and she knew in her heart of hearts, no matter how good the sex was, that relationship had an expiration date from the second it had started.

And she knew that he'd felt it as well, and that the only reason they'd stayed together so long anyway had been through their shared determination to not give into Klaus.

Although, really, that whole "not giving into Klaus" plan had gone to hell in a pretty little handbasket a long time ago. She could feel herself getting more invested every day they spent together, and it truly scared her.

She had already acknowledged that Human Klaus–_her _Klaus–wasn't as different from the Klaus she'd known in the future. She also knew that the Mystic Falls Elena Fan Club wouldn't approve of her relationship at all. A tiny part of her still felt guilty, but the rest of her viciously stomped on it, shouting that no matter how hot-headed and arrogant he could be, he was fiercely loyal to her.

And he was good to her.

She could honestly count on one hand how many people had even come _close _to being as good to her as he was. He didn't see her as expendable and he treated her like a human being with real feelings, both in the past and her future. If she was honest with herself, she couldn't remember the last time anyone in her group of friends had asked how she was feeling after being tortured, or even if she just needed someone to talk to.

A small petty part of her was still jealous of Elena. It was true that she had people after her for various reasons, and that she didn't ask for it _or _want it. But Caroline hadn't wanted to be a human blood bag to her best friend's future boyfriend. She hadn't asked to be smothered by a pillow to become a vampire and be manipulated into participating in a deadly ritual that everyone was determined for _Elena_ to escape.

The only reason Damon had even saved her and Tyler was because it had the chance of delaying the ritual.

Elena rolled her eyes whenever Caroline had insisted that she was "Team Stefan," and what the other girl seemed to fail to realize was that Caroline hated watching her best friend be involved with the man who had assaulted her and caused her so much pain. No one had ever asked what it was like to be compelled by him. To have gaps in her memory for weeks and then wake up and remember every single forgotten second of being forced to be silent and compliant and _obedient_ at once. She had never even gotten an apology.

Elena was her friend, and Caroline would do anything for her. She _would_ die for her. But if she was going to make the choice to do that, she would want it to be just that. _Her _choice.

She hated being _expected _to sacrifice herself, being told indirectly that she was expendable.

Worthless.

And she hated how much Elena took everyone–really, her–for granted. She hated that Elena seemed to harbor such a huge fucking death wish that she would run off to try to sacrifice herself–key word being "try" because someone was always there to take the bullet instead–when everyone was working so hard to keep her alive.

She did admit that she had her own role to play in that. After all, she'd corroborated with the Safe-For-Elena version of the story countless times. She'd pasted on a smile to discourage people from asking. She never complained. She tried to let her past stay in the past, and grow from it instead of dwelling. She'd been weak and insecure as a human, and she wanted to think that she wasn't that way anymore. And she wasn't (mostly).

But Caroline knew that there would always be a little tiny part of herself whispering in her ear that she'd never be good enough, always the second choice.

Second place to Elena, second place to Tyler's pack… The eternal winner of the runner-up ribbon in every competition she entered, except for Miss Mystic Falls, but that wasn't exactly helping her any.

And she felt like a terrible person every time she thought about it, but whenever she saw Klaus, even in the future, she was just reminded of how hard she always tried to be supportive of her friends' choices, including putting up with the guy who _raped _her because her best friend was dating him, and she knew that if she showed any interest at all in Klaus, they would all hate her.

She was so afraid of being disliked by them that she'd never really seriously considered it as an option.

But they weren't here with her.

They didn't know.

And she wanted this.

_Badly_.

**XXX**

She arrived at the treeline minutes later, to see Klaus's anxious eyes light up when he saw her. "What kept you? I was worried."

"Tatia," She said simply.

"Did she hurt you?"

Caroline smiled slightly.

_As if._

"No, she just said that you didn't love me and that you were just waiting for her to pick you over Elijah."

Klaus's dimpled smile made an appearance then, and Caroline couldn't stop herself from smiling back. "Yes, well, she thinks too highly of herself."

"I agree."

They walked through the trees at a leisurely pace chatting about inconsequential things. It was nearing the end of fall, and the leaves in most of the trees were almost all gone. The air was brisk and fresh.

The grass was thick and soft in the clearing that she'd landed in, and they'd taken to resting there before they walked back to the village. They laid there side-by-side, watching the clouds and talking.

She had, for some reason, felt jittery all day. She wanted to say that it was because the full moon was that night, but she'd felt inexplicably more anxious than she had been every other time so far.

When they arrived at their spot, she cupped his face in her hands. "Thank you for walking with me today."

He laughed. "We do this every day, love."

She kissed him thoroughly, moaning as his tongue invaded her mouth, his hand resting against the small of her back to press her against him.

He pulled them down so that she laid on top of him, and she tore her lips away from his nip and lick at his jawline, making him groan quietly, his hands tightening around her waist. He pulled her up to kiss him again before pushing her down slightly so that her head rested on his chest and he could bury his nose in her hair. They laid like that for awhile, enjoying the sunlight.

They playfully argued about what shapes the clouds looked like, and during a very heated debate about whether one of them resembled a bird or flower, she kissed him again to shut him up, which quickly descended into him tickling her until she couldn't breathe.

They had lost track of time, and too soon the afternoon sunlight started to fade. Klaus pulled her up and took her hand, leading her quickly towards the village.

It wasn't that they were late, moon-rise wasn't for a few hours, but they both had responsibilities. Plus, as Elijah had once pointed out when they had come wandering back near dinner time, it just "didn't do" for a young lady to be alone with a man for such a length of time.

Caroline personally had thought that this was rather hypocritical of him to say, but hadn't pointed it out, instead choosing to join Klaus in suppressing their laughter until Elijah finished his lecture and left.

The sharp smells of meats and fresh wood permeated the air as they walked through the village, which was full of people in a hurry to get ready for the full moon that night.

"I had a lovely time today, Klaus."

"And I as well, sweet Caroline."

She smiled at him, still feeling that uncomfortable tug in her chest.

"I will see you in the caves tonight?" She asked.

"Always."

"Nik!" A child's voice called as a young boy—Henrik—ran to Klaus.

Klaus kissed her knuckles, and then released her hand to turn to Henrik. "What is it, Henrik?"

Henrik saw Caroline and quickly flashed her wide childish smile. "Good day, Caroline! I need to speak with Nik."

Caroline smiled back, but Henrik didn't see it as he dragged Klaus to where he thought was out of her earshot.

"I want to see the wolves transform."

If Caroline's heart had still been beating, it would have failed her at that moment.

**XXX**

She sat in the Mikaelsons' section of the cave with Rebekah, trying to distract herself with the other girl's conversation while the firelight flickered against the walls. They had been waiting for at least an hour, and there still was no sign of Klaus or Henrik.

Rebekah had no doubt picked up on her mood, because she had been tirelessly trying to cheer her up with pick-up twigs or making animal puppets.

Caroline was half listening to Rebekah's chatter about Erik's latest visit while she could only think of how Rebekah's uncertainty about Erik's feelings would be the least of her problems in less than forty-eight hours.

She paused in her speech, apparently having given up. "Are you feeling unwell, Caroline?"

"I'm well." Caroline insisted, though her voice quivered.

"You do not look that way."

Caroline bit her lip and settled for something close to the truth. "Niklaus is not here. I am starting to worry."

Rebekah apparently had not noticed his absence and glanced around before pressing her lips together. "He will be here soon, I am sure."

They started a new round of pick-up-twigs. Rebekah had just let out a huff as she accidentally jostled a twig at the bottom of the pile when Elijah strode up to them, his face the picture of partially-concealed terror. "Rebekah, Caroline, have you seen Niklaus or Henrik? The moon has risen, and Mother and Father are concerned. I knew that it was a possibility that they would be late but…they have not yet arrived."

Rebekah's face drained of color, and Caroline felt her own eyes prick with tears. It was that night, then.

She pulled Rebekah into a hug, knowing that she would need comfort. Her human pulse echoed in Caroline's ear and Caroline closed her eyes, trying to ignore the insistent tug on her chest.

It was the longest nine hours she'd ever waited, and she gently disentangled herself from Rebekah, who had cried herself to sleep, to look for Klaus.

Once she was out of the cave she flashed away towards their clearing, somehow just knowing that's where he would be, and when she hurtled around the last clump of trees she saw him leaning against a large rock, his eyes blank and unseeing.

There wasn't a body in sight, which meant that he'd either come to their spot from another place in the forest, or Henrik's body was gone.

"Klaus?"

He didn't answer. Caroline knelt directly in front of him and cupped his cheek. "Klaus, please, talk to me."

"I killed him," Klaus said, his voice hollow and rough, "He–he trusted me and...I should never have given into his wishes. I led him to die."

"You could not have known," Caroline said, her voice cracking.

She had known.

She had known and she'd done _nothing_.

He turned to her, eyes wild with grief and rage. "But I should have, Caroline. I should have known. And...and even if I could not have, I should have found a way to save him. They should have killed me, but they didn't, and…" He trailed off, his voice soft and fragile.

"Klaus…"

"Why are you here, Caroline?"

"What do you mean, 'why am I here'? I would have thought that that would be obvious."

She felt faint, and took a deep breath to steady herself.

"I am not worthy of your comfort."

"Klaus, you will always be worth everything to me."

A bitter smile crossed his face.

"Even though I am a killer?"

A small loathsome part of her wanted to laugh at the irony.

"Even then." She replied simply.

He cupped her cheek. "I still cannot believe that of all of the men in the village…I cannot describe—I—You are my light, Caroline."

"Klaus, I…"

_I love you._

"You should go back to the village Caroline. I do not wish to keep you out so early."

She shook her head. "I have something to tell you..."

He opened his mouth to speak, but she frantically shook her head. "I–I am not from here. From this time, I mean. I came from...from the future to...well, I don't know why. But the point is that I am a vampire. No, Klaus, let me talk," She added when he opened his mouth, sending him a quelling look that made him snap it shut again, "I know you do not understand what that means. But it doesn't matter. Your mother–Esther–and Mikael will be devastated from Hen–well, from what happened tonight. They will turn you into vampires. the Original vampires."

She quickly went through the essentials of vampirism. She hoped that he would be safer this time, and she felt her eyes swim with tears as she cupped his face in her hands and looked into his eyes to compel him.

"You cannot remember this conversation. You'll remember it when you turn. But...tonight wasn't your fault. You have to know that, Klaus," Her voice hitched, and she swallowed hard before continuing, "We will see each other again. I promise. Maybe in a year...or a century," she insisted with a small, secret smile, "We will. Don't forget me. Please. But...but forget this conversation."

She waited until his eyes cleared to kiss him lightly before pulling away.

"I–I love you. Niklaus," She whispered, before flashing away through the trees.

She didn't know where she was going, or why. She just felt fainter with every step until the world swam before her, just as it had in New Orleans.

Her knees buckled, and she heard a faint, soothing voice in her head.

_It is time._

**1493**

She woke up in a seemingly endless field of snow, and there was a crooked wooden sign in front of a shed far to her left covered in strange written characters.

Wherever she was, it wasn't Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the chapter. Happy to be out of 970? Because I am. Haha. I hope you guys didn't think it moved too fast. There was a lot of action in that, but there will be little flashbacks later in the story :) What do you guys think? The only way I get better is through people giving me feedback, both constructive criticism and telling me what you liked, so please review!  
>Hugs!<br>-Angie**


	4. Keeping the Balance

**A/N: Hey guys :) So this is a quick update because I'm excited to get this chapter out. I'm going to warn you right now that the end of this chapter is where the plot gets a little bit confusing and complicated. Remember when I told you that this time travel story is different? Hold on to your hats and glasses and keep your limbs inside the ride at all times ;)  
>I hope this chapter explains a bit better why this story is strictly Caroline's POV and why we can't have flash forwards to 2013 (there were some questions about that).<br>Thank you to justanotherfiveminutes for beta-ing. You are amazing!  
>Enjoy!<br>-Angie**

* * *

><p><strong>1493<strong>

She stood up, her dress trailing on the wet ground, her shoes soaking in the cold snow, and blurred towards the shed.

She might not be able to feel cold as well as humans, but she still didn't like having wet feet.

Throwing open the thick wooden door, she peered inside, and then walked through the doorway without trouble. The tiny dwelling was apparently either abandoned or not owned by a human (or owned by a dead human). Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, she closed the door tightly behind her and observed her surroundings. Despite its outwardly dilapidated appearance and size, the one room shed was well-furnished and seemed to be in good shape.

She took inventory of her knowledge of the situation. She had her daylight ring still, but she'd expected that, since she hadn't lost it on her journey from 2013 to 970. She was in a place with snowy winters that probably didn't have English as its national language, judging by the sign outside the door. Although, the letters on that sign weren't even slightly familiar to her.

She decided that, for the moment at least, the location didn't really matter. She just needed to figure out what she was doing there.

She decided to search the shed for information, and her eyes quickly found a large wooden trunk, which was at the foot of a sturdy wood-framed twin bed with a faded quilt. She walked over and opened it hesitantly. There were three dresses, all in much richer fabrics than her own, a pair of thick leather boots, a small messenger bag, two jars, one full of white powder, the other empty, and an oddly shaped spoon.

The first order of business, she decided, was to change out of her wet clothes. She pulled the old dress off of her body and let it crumple on the ground, slipping into a pretty blue one from the trunk, sighing at the softness of the fabric against her skin.

She flopped onto the bed and felt something crinkle over the blanket. She stood up quickly to see an envelope resting on the quilt, her name written across it in familiar slanted script. Snatching it up, she felt the weight of the paper in her hands and slid open the envelope.

_My sweet Caroline:_

_This envelope has a message that you wrote to yourself. I was told that it explains everything. It will open only for you._

_I never had the chance to respond to your confession on the night he was lost to us, but I have by now confessed my love to you at least a thousand times._

_When you arrive here, I will await you at my home near London, England._

_With affection,_

_Niklaus_

How could she have contacted him before she arrived? She didn't remember him confessing his love to her before, let alone a thousand times. How was she supposed to get to London from wherever she was? Where _was _she, anyway?

She quickly pulled out the second envelope, which had been tucked behind Klaus's letter, and slid it open. The page was initially blank, but writing began to appear as soon as she touched it for a few seconds.

_You are currently in the north of England in winter 1493. Yes, I know the sign is in weird letters. They're magic symbols. The runes bind the spell to the shed (which is hidden from everyone but you and Nik). _

_The spell seems to pull us through time randomly, though we always end up within a month's travel of Nik's location, I'm not sure why (though it's obvious that the spirits have a hand in it). When you land during the first Crusade–although, obviously, they won't call it that–you must tell Nik to build this place, and give him the dresses in the trunk. The bag that's with them should hold everything. _

_So, brief history lesson: Nik has just failed in sacrificing Katerina—don't call her Katherine—and he has just killed her family. Nik and Elijah are not on the best of terms, and Elijah left to be on his own for awhile. Rebekah is still with him._

_Drink your vervain. There's a bag of it in the knapsack. Just add it to water._

_Good luck, little me._

Future Caroline had drawn a happy face at the bottom of the page. If nothing else convinced her that she wrote the note, that did it.

Though she'd just had her body and soul ripped through time after comforting the man she loved after his brother died, who she could have saved, and had just processed a huge amount of information, she was anxious to see Klaus as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, her future self had conveniently neglected to mention _how _she was supposed to get to London, though Caroline was slightly thankful that it was at least apparently guaranteed to take less than a month, and trekking through the snow in an as-of-now unknown location was not within her limits.

She needed to feed and then sleep. She wasn't going to take her vervain on an empty stomach, but she would feel uncomfortable without it, so she needed to find some blood as soon as possible. She poked her head out of the door and found that if she squinted, she could see what looked like houses far in the distance. She stuffed the dresses, jars, letters and spoon into the knapsack, pulled on her boots, and started running.

It only took about ten minutes to get there, though she felt drained once she'd arrived, and she knocked on the door of the closest house that had light coming out of the windows.

An older woman opened it, and Caroline pasted a desperate look on her face. "Excuse me, I apologize for intruding, but I am traveling to a town not far from here and I need a place to stay. Is there an inn somewhere in the village?"

The woman's face softened and she nodded. "Yes. There's one on the other side of town. Just follow the path that way," She said, pointing.

Caroline thanked her profusely before setting off to the inn. The couple who ran it obligingly gave her a room, and she compelled them to not ask for payment.

She also fed on the innkeeper, her stomach twisting with guilt as she did so. She was careful to only take when she needed, and healed him with her blood, hoping that he wouldn't die in the next twenty-four hours.

Henrik, for her, had died less than twenty-four hours ago. She hadn't had much interaction with him, but she still felt partially responsible. She'd known that he would die, and she'd done nothing to stop it. She could have warned Klaus, or kept Henrik back, but she did _nothing. _Did she murder him by proxy? Had that been her task? Did she fail her task?

What if Klaus blamed her for his death? He seemed to still love her in the letter, so maybe he didn't, but she couldn't help feeling as though something was missing. He couldn't be "over" Henrik's death, because he had still been uncomfortable talking about it in her original time, so what if he was burying his resentment? What would happen when he let it go?

She needed to find him, to reassure herself that he didn't blame her, and she needed to figure out her task. She had thought that her task was to get the grimmoire, but she seemed to be in the wrong time for that.

She would have to find a witch and try to find out. But first, she had to find Klaus.

She asked for some water, which he brought to her, and she scooped a tiny bit of crushed vervain powder into it and took a sip, careful not to drop the jar. Carefully replacing the lid on both jars and storing them away, she decided to figure out everything after she slept, collapsed into bed, and let herself dream of forests, caves, and Klaus.

**XXX**

She had some serious admiration for the people of this time. How was she supposed to get around without airplanes? Walk all the way to London? No way in hell.

She needed a way to travel.

She gathered all of her belongings and decided to walk around the town to see if she could get anything that might help her. After an hour or so of wandering she stumbled on what seemed to be a ranch. She decided to investigate the barn–no one would let horses out in this weather–and she was pleasantly surprised to find more than a few horses separated off.

She walked up to one, which immediately backed away, apparently scared.

Perhaps horses instinctually knew that she was a predator?

She decided to look at the rest of them, and only two didn't immediately back away. She chose the larger of the two–figuring that larger meant stronger, and stronger was better for the way they were going–and checked the side of the barn for any riding equipment.

She tried to remember what horses looked like in movies when people rode them, and carefully tried to recreate that, laying a blanket on the horse's back, followed by a saddle. She debated with herself on whether she really wanted to attempt using equipment that she didn't know how to put on the horse, but ultimately decided that she'd rather not end up galloping in the wrong direction because the horse wouldn't go where she wanted it to, so on the reins went.

After she'd equipped the horse as best she knew how, she searched for anything that she might need, and ended up improvising some sort of saddle-bag from a blanket to carry hay and other things she could find. She took the reins and led the horse outside.

Could she compel animals?

She walked carefully in front of the horse and looked into its eyes. "Don't move."

She backed away slowly and sighed when the horse started walking in the other direction. She sped up, managing to not surprise it, and held it back with her vampire strength, before pulling herself on top and grasping the reins, immediately shifting uncomfortably at the feeling of riding in a dress. She took a moment to try to re-arrange her clothing more comfortably, and when she decided that it was as good as it was going to get, she held the reins more firmly, guiding the horse away from the ranch.

"All right," She said quietly, more to herself than to her new horse, "I have no idea where the hell we're going, but we're not going to get anywhere by standing around."

**XXX**

It had been two weeks, and Caroline was honestly astounded that her horse was still alive. It was a good thing, obviously, and she had been trying _really _hard to take care of it, but she was still giving herself a rather undeserved pat on the back.

Who gives themselves a pat on the back for not accidentally killing their pet?

Her, apparently.

She had decided that his name was Maximus, after the horse in Tangled, and so far he was putting up with her complete cluelessness on the subject of horses rather well.

Either way, she had been compelling her way into farms to let her horse rest, and earlier that day she'd asked a kind looking woman how to get to London from there, and she told Caroline that she had less than two days of travel time to go.

She was just getting ready to leave when she felt someone watching her. She stilled, turning around slowly, and saw a man lingering near the side of the road next to a carriage, staring at her.

If he was going to approach her, he would have, she decided, and mounted her horse before trotting off in the direction the woman had indicated earlier, before pulling harshly on the reins when the man stood directly in front of her. Her horse jumped, clearly spooked, but quickly calmed down.

Not only was her horse not dead, it also seemed to have no sense of self-preservation when faced with a threat, which was handy when random vampires jumped out in front of it.

"Who are you?" She asked, trying to sound polite.

"My name is Samuel. And you are Caroline."

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked, wary of someone who knew her name without it being given. Was he going to try to kidnap her? Because she didn't feel like dealing with it that day.

Samuel held up a sketch, and Caroline smiled slightly when she saw it. It was clearly Klaus's work. "Lord Niklaus has asked that I wait here for you and then escort you to him."

Caroline eyed the other vampire, weighing her options. She could take the risk and go with him, which, if it paid off, most likely would result in her getting to Klaus much more quickly. If it didn't, she could be in danger.

Although, if she thought about it, if they were kidnapping her to get to Klaus, then Klaus would inevitably show up to save her. So really it was just up to whether she'd have to endure vervain ropes for a few days before Klaus found her.

"All right, then. I'll follow you," She agreed, before frowning when the vampire held out his hand, presumably to help her off the horse to the carriage, "No. I'm keeping Maximus."

Samuel gave her a confused look.

"The horse," Caroline elaborated, glaring at him.

"Very well, then. Shall I have it pull the carriage?"

"Yes, please," Caroline said, elegantly dismounting the horse, a move she had perfected two days into riding.

She led Maximus to the carriage, and soon enough she was seated inside while the other vampire drove. Klaus–if it had indeed been him who sent the carriage–appeared to have planned ahead, and left her some books in the carriage to pass the time. The day and a half went by quickly, as Caroline was mostly left on her own besides stopping occasionally so that the horses could drink, and when they stayed overnight in an inn on the way.

When they finally arrived at the large manor house, the door was opened for her and the horse detached from the carriage and led away, presumably to the stables in the back.

She had only taken a few steps on the path when Klaus blurred to her and gathered her into his arms, holding her close. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," She said, slightly choked up.

She let him lead her into the house and direct her to the sitting room, trying not to laugh when he fussed around with everything trying to make sure that she was comfortable.

She had never seen so many sofa pillows in her life.

"Why are you trying to smother me with pillows?" She asked, pulling him down to sit next to her, partly to snuggle into him and partly because she just couldn't stand him moving around any more.

"Your journey was long. You must be tired."

She shrugged. "I guess."

She had a cup of tea immediately thrust into her hands by (who she assumed was) a servant. Klaus tucked an arm around her, and she had the feeling that he was checking to make sure she was really there every time he touched her. "I assume you have just come from the time when I was human?" He asked.

She nodded, a flood of emotions immediately hitting her all at once.

"I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Henrik. I knew it was going to happen...and...and I could have done something…"

Klaus immediately pulled her closer to him, rubbing her back as she tried to suppress her tears.

"You couldn't have done anything, Caroline."

"But I could have told you not to go. I could have saved him."

"No, you couldn't have," Klaus said gently.

"Why not?"

"According to what you told me some years ago, it would upset the balance."

"What are you talking about? I've never said anything about the balance to you."

He smiled slightly. "Of course, you do not know yet."

"Know what?"

"When your spirit is pulled through time, you often go forward and backward. The last time I saw you was almost 150 years ago, but you had already been here. It's honestly all rather complicated, and though I will deny I said this if ever you should tell someone, I also don't understand it very well."

"So you're saying that the letter I found from my future self was from my future self in the past with you?"

He grimaced. "Yes."

She groaned. Time travel made her head hurt.

"So, I'll be yanked around time more?"

"Indeed. I already know of two other times you've been in. The one where I last saw you, and in Spain a little over a hundred years after I was turned."

"How long was I with you last time?"

"Ten years."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Well don't act so excited, love. I don't think you enjoyed the period much."

"Why?"

"That was the beginning of a war between England and France, as well as the plague."

She wrinkled her nose.

"I can see why I wouldn't like it."

He laughed quietly. "I should hope so. You always have been too kind-hearted for your own good."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked sharply.

He regarded her seriously for a moment. "You grieve for others' pain."

Caroline frowned and was about to ask what that meant when she heard a screech from the doorway. "Caroline!"

Rebekah practically tackled Caroline in a hug, and they both laughed. "Where have you come from this time?" Rebekah asked excitedly, sitting on the couch on the other side of the coffee table.

"When you were human."

Rebekah's face fell slightly before she rearranged it into a grin. "That's lovely. Though I assume it has been only weeks for you, I have missed you a great deal, as has Nik."

"I missed you too, Rebekah, even if it's only been a few weeks," Caroline hastened to reassure her friend.

"If you are willing to wait until this evening to chat, I would like to show Caroline to our room," Klaus said, standing up and offering Caroline his hand.

"Of course," Rebekah said, a knowing smile on her face as she left.

Caroline took his hand, frowning, "Our room?"

"We have shared a bed since the first time I saw you after you...left. I suppose it has only been weeks for you. If you are uncomfortable, I can show you to a guest room."

He pulled her to him suddenly, smirking as she squeaked when she collided with his chest, his hands on her hips. He leaned down, his breath hot on her ear. "However, I do recall you wanting to become more...intimate."

She rolled her eyes, pushing him off her. "Trust that to be the first thing you bring up, Klaus," She said, throwing a grin over her shoulder at him.

Something like uncertainty flashed through his face when she used his name, but he schooled it back to a pleasant smile so quickly that she might have imagined it.

"Fine, then. Show me to _our _room," She said primly, folding her hands together in front of her.

He grinned and set his hand on the small of her back, leading her to a large door, which he pushed open to reveal a large room decorated in darker tones, with a large bed resting against the center of the far wall and a door that she guessed led to a bath.

The first thing she did was fling herself on a bed. He laughed as he watched her let out a deep breath of contentment. "Hey, don't laugh! I haven't been anywhere close to an _actual _bed in six months. Okay?"

It was true. Though the inns technically had beds, they weren't beds like this.

"Do you want to see the rest of the estate?"

"This is so _comfortable_, though."

"Well, that is generally the point of beds, love."

She pouted and he sighed before sitting down on the edge of the bed, still smiling slightly at her antics. She tugged him down so that he was lying beside her and snuggled into him.

"I missed you," She mumbled.

"And I, you, Caroline."

She yawned, and looked up to see him fighting down a smile. "Would you like to retire for the night?"

She nodded sleepily, but still held him to her when he tried to shift away.

"Caroline…"

"Stay," She ordered.

He sighed dramatically, as though she was asking too much of him, but pulled her even closer to him so that her every curve was molded against the hard planes of his body.

"Always and forever," She heard him mumble before she drifted off.

**XXX**

There was a knock on her door early the next morning, and Caroline groaned at the rude wake up call. She sat up, noticing that Klaus's side of the bed was empty and sighed, figuring he had things to do.

She slid out of bed and opened the door to see two women outside, one holding a bundle of fabric, the other with a large bucket of hot water. She stood to the side to let them in and they both walked to the door on the side of the room. She followed to find a room with a large, empty tub. Her bath was poured and the ladies waited expectantly, apparently waiting for her to strip.

"It's all right, I can wash myself," Caroline said impatiently, gesturing towards the door.

"Lord Niklaus requested that we help you."

Caroline sighed. "Wait outside the door then, and I'll call you to help me get dressed."

The women exchanged a wary look before leaving, and Caroline had her bath, very happy that she at least had hot water now.

When she was done and had dried herself with what she assumed was a towel, she pulled on the linen smock provided and then called them in, her arms over her chest.

They helped her into her gown, and Caroline thanked every deity she could think of off the top of her head that corsets weren't a thing yet.

"Where's Klaus?" She asked.

Both women looked horrified at her casual reference to him, but quickly schooled their features back to pleasant ones. "Lord Niklaus is in his study, I believe."

"Where is his study?"

They exchanged wary looks again and Caroline huffed. "Just tell me."

Once she'd gotten the information she swept down the hall and up the staircase as directed and found Klaus sitting behind a desk, penning a letter.

She walked through the study door and closed it softly behind her, smiling at him when he looked up at her.

"What are you up to?" She asked, walking up beside him to peer over his shoulder at the letter.

"Just writing to a friend of mine. Do you need something?"

"No. Just bored," She said, sighing.

"That seems to be your main complaint whenever you arrive. I assume that wherever you have come from has many more options on which to spend your time?"

"Yes. Why are you writing to your friend?"

"I am trying to locate someone."

"Katerina?"

He sighed. "Of course you know of her. I'd assume then that I did not succeed in locating her?"

Caroline shrugged. "Well, not in my timeline."

He gave her a small smile, and she had the distinct feeling that there was something he wasn't telling her. "How did you know her?"

Caroline debated with herself for a few seconds. Was she supposed to keep Klaus from capturing Katherine? Was her task to change the timeline? Well, if her future self had been back in time, that meant that the timeline was preserved because her future self had already gone through it… Ugh. Her head hurt.

"She turned me," Caroline said.

Klaus scowled. "Well, I most definitely cannot kill her then," He mumbled, "I don't want to risk you not turning."

"You could always just condemn her to an eternity of misery instead."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Just make her think that you're chasing her," Caroline elaborated, "She won't be able to rest. She'll be on the run."

Klaus smirked, tugging Caroline down to sit on his lap. "I knew there was a reason that I loved you."

"Because I know the future and can make excellent suggestions?" She teased, laying her head on his chest.

"Because you're just as intelligent as you are beautiful, my love. But that as well, I suppose."

"You have the worst pick up lines."

"Pick up lines?" He asked, frowning.

"Pick up lines. Like, lines to pick up women?"

He was still looking at her blankly, and she sighed. "Never mind."

"Future slang?" He asked, although she had the feeling that he was repeating a term she had taught him.

"Yes."

"Am I successfully picking you up?" He asked, a smirk on his face as he playfully tugged her even closer so that her whole body was resting against him.

She laughed. "You'll have to try a little bit harder than that."

He captured her lips with his, nibbling on her bottom lip lightly while his arms encircled her waist before pulling back again. "How about now?"

"Nope."

His lips brushed against her cheek now, and they slowly traveled down to her jaw, leaving soft light pecks against her skin. She sighed, tipping her head against his shoulder to give him more room. "Now?" He mumbled against her skin.

"Not yet. Try harder."

She felt him smile against her before he lifted her to sit on his desk and stood between her legs, his hands resting on her thighs, and molded his lips to hers. She moaned, opening her mouth for him and he thrust his tongue in, lifting one hand to cup her breast through the fabric of her dress.

She arched her back as he pinched her nipple lightly and sighed as his lips traveled down to suck harshly at her collarbone, leaving red marks that quickly healed in the wake of his lips.

He pulled his mouth away, his hand still lingering on her breast while the other stroked the inside of her thighs under her dress.

"Now?" He asked quietly.

She nodded slowly, the intensity of his gaze making her flush.

"I love you, my sweet Caroline."

Though she knew that it was not the first time he'd said it, it was the first time she'd heard it, and she suddenly felt choked up. He'd loved her in Mystic Falls, she'd told him so, and she'd been right, but there was something final about this. He'd loved her in the future, he'd loved her in the past...She had been gone for hundreds of years, and he still did.

_That kind of love never dies._

"I love you too."

**XXX**

"Is there a witch I could talk to?" Caroline asked abruptly as she snuggled next to Klaus on the couch in the library.

"About what?"

"Why I'm here."

"Why you're traveling through time, you mean?"

"Yes."

"There is one that lives not far from here, shall I send for her?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"I shall send someone later."

There was a dramatic huff that came from outside the library before the door slammed open to hit the wall, and both Caroline and Klaus turned to look to see Rebekah in the doorway, her eyes narrowed in anger. "Did you kill him?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Klaus said, turning back to his book.

"So that would be a yes, then," Rebekah said angrily, her hands on her hips.

"What happened?" Caroline asked, frowning (although she had a very good idea even with the lack of context).

"Edward was found dead this morning in the garden."

"Oh, you mean the stable boy you've been fraternizing with for the last month? How unfortunate," Klaus said, feigning innocence.

"_Klaus_!"

He turned to Caroline, keeping the innocent look (that didn't fool her for even a second). "What? It is unfortunate."

"Did you kill him?"

"Oh please, of _course _he killed him. Nik just has to ruin anything that could possibly make me happy," Rebekah said, tears filling her eyes, "This always happens."

"Really, Klaus?"

"What?" He asked defensively, "He wasn't good enough for her."

"The decision of who is good enough for me is _my _choice, Nik, not yours."

"I'm your older brother," Klaus said shortly, as though that excused his behavior completely.

"So what you are trying to say is that you have the fundamental right to control my life because you were a man who was born before me?"

"Yes."

"Klaus!" Caroline snapped, "Are you serious right now?"

He turned slowly to Caroline, seeming to be inwardly debating how to respond. "From your reaction, I assume that in the future there are different standards of behavior. However, we are in a time where it is perfectly acceptable for me to make this sort of decision."

The look on her face could not have been kind, and he seemed to realize that his "logic" was not an acceptable response.

"I think that you owe Rebekah an apology," Caroline said slowly.

"I don't."

Caroline's eyes narrowed.

"It's all right Nik," Rebekah said through her sniffling, wiping her eyes, "I'll just find someone _more appropriate_, and then you'll have absolutely no excuse."

"I'll take that as a challenge," Klaus said, turning back to his book.

Rebekah let out a strangled sob and flashed away from the room, slamming the door behind her.

"No, you won't," Caroline argued through gritted teeth, "Unless you think that the consequence of me not speaking to you is acceptable."

Klaus smirked, though it wasn't his usual playful one. It looked almost venomous. "You'll forgive me."

"How do you know?"

"You forget, I know your future in my past, and you were most _definitely _speaking to me, if not _screaming_."

"You're unbelievable."

"And you love me anyway," He shrugged, "Now, why don't you run along and comfort Rebekah while I contact the witch."

"_Run along?_"

He took a deep breath as though she was trying his patience. "Apologies. Rebekah seems to be in need of comfort. I would very much appreciate it if you would console her so that I may contact your witch without interruption."

"Whatever," She said, standing up and speeding out of the room behind Rebekah.

She could hear Rebekah's loud sobs from her room upstairs, and quickly made her way there, knocking on the other girl's door.

"Rebekah?"

"Come in," Rebekah said, sniffling.

Caroline entered and sat down on the bed next to Rebekah. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. There's nothing you could have done," Rebekah said, shrugging, wiping away her tears.

"What have I missed?"

"Since you were here last? Or since we transitioned."

"Since you transitioned, I guess."

Rebekah bit her lip. "Well, that's a lot of ground to cover. I heard you and Nik in his study, so I know that you are aware of Elijah's betrayal...Although, between you and me I think that Nik's overreacting a tad-"

"_I can still hear you_," Klaus called from downstairs.

"I'm glad, now you know without a doubt that I think you're an absolute prick," Rebekah shouted back without missing a beat before continuing to Caroline, "So Elijah's been gone for a while, I'm not sure where he is, though Nik most likely does. Kol is...not here."

"Daggered?" Caroline asked dryly.

Rebekah shook her head. "He's in Italy at the moment, I believe. He often runs off without us to cause mayhem somewhere or other. I'm sure he would come back if he knew you were here, though."

"Why?" Caroline asked, confused. She hadn't spent much time with Kol when they were human. As far as she knew, Kol had only spoken about ten sentences to her total.

"Oh. Right. You weren't_ you_...You and my brother became very good friends. I'm not sure how, neither of you would tell any of us, but I know he does miss you. I suspect that you haven't told us why because you know that it drives Nik up the wall that he doesn't know. It's rather annoying actually."

"Oh."

Caroline tried to recall the Kol of her time, and realized that she didn't remember all that much. Kol had been with Klaus that one day at the bar, and they'd met in passing at the ball… But besides that she didn't remember any other time she'd spent with him.

"Would you like me to show you the rest of the estate? The gardens are beautiful," Rebekah said hopefully, perking up, "And I can tell you more about what has happened since you left us?"

"I didn't _leave _you, I was pulled through time."

"So you say," Rebekah said, though she had a smile on her face, as though this was a common conversation, "Well?"

"Yes. Show me," Caroline said, grabbing her friend's hand.

**XXX**

"The witch is in the sitting room," Klaus said quietly, poking his head into the library, where she'd been reading.

She made a humming sound and set the book on the end table before getting up to go meet the witch.

It had been almost a week, and she still wasn't speaking to Klaus. He had been trying to get her to talk to him, but she hadn't budged on the subject.

He had to apologize to both her and Rebekah.

"Caroline, I understand that you're upset, but-"

"Is a variation of an apology about to come out of your mouth? Because if the answer to that is 'no,' then I don't want to hear it."

He sighed. "I apologize for speaking to you in that manner. I did not mean to be condescending or to come across as though I thought you were below me."

"By 'come across', do you mean that you think that I'm below you but didn't want me to know it?"

"No. Do not twist my words. You are not below me, and it was not my intention to make you believe that I felt that way. Forgive me, my love?"

He had the hopeful puppy-eyed look on his face that could probably get him the world if he wasn't already powerful enough to take it himself.

"I accept your apology. You should go talk to Bekah while I talk to the witch."

"I am not going to apologize to-"

She glared at him.

"I will consider it," He said, and she nodded, suppressing a smile.

That was basically a "yes" from him.

They arrived at the door and Caroline waved him off when offered to come with her.

The room was filled with the strong smell of burning sage, and Caroline resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me," Caroline said politely, taking a seat at the table in Klaus's-well, _their-_sitting room opposite the witch.

The witch didn't answer, but simply looked at her with a piercing stare that made Caroline incredibly uncomfortable.

"Look, I need to speak with Ayana Bennett. She was a witch, and she's-"

"On the Other Side," The witch said quietly, "Yes, I know of Ayana."

"Great!" Caroline said happily, "I need to talk to her."

"That is not necessary."

"Why not?"

"Because I know that you are with me because you are not...shall we say, from here?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "How do you know that?"

"The spirits tell me much about the world."

Caroline huffed. "Right. The spirits. Whatever. This might be asking too much, but did they by any chance tell you what I'm supposed to be doing here?"

"That is something that you must discover for yourself."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Look. I don't have time for a scavenger hunt, okay? Just tell me what I'm supposed to do."

"You know the answer already, you simply have to discover it."

Caroline rubbed her face with her palms and tried to remember everything she knew. The balance revolved around the natural order. Strengths and weaknesses, loopholes, and cycles. Ayana had said that her task was to restore the balance.

No. _Keep_ the balance.

Keep, like maintain?

"Is my task to change time, or keep time the way that it's supposed to be?"

The witch smiled approvingly. "Time is but a construction-"

"Of the human mind, yes, I know," Caroline said impatiently, "But what does that _mean_?"

"What is a minute?" The witch said abruptly.

"A unit of time," Caroline said slowly, "What does this have to do with-"

"No, child, _what _is a minute?"

"Sixty seconds?" Caroline guessed.

"Why?"

"What do you mean _why_?"

"Why is sixty seconds a minute?"

Caroline blinked. "I don't know, at some point someone decided that sixty seconds was a minute?"

"Who?" The witch asked.

Her head hurt. Badly.

A minute is a unit of time, made of sixty seconds, another unit of time. Time didn't just...come with the earth. Someone defined time. Someone _made _those measurements…

_Time is but a construction of the human mind._

"You're saying that time doesn't exist?" Caroline asked slowly, frowning, "No...No wait. You're saying that nature didn't create time. Nature just...just is. And so if time is but a construction of the human mind...or whatever…"

The witch raised her eyebrows, as though encouraging her to go on.

"Time...Time cannot be changed. It can't be altered, because time doesn't exist unless we define it," Caroline said excitedly, putting it all together, "I wasn't sent back in _time_. I mean, I was, but this was always meant to happen…I'm keeping the balance by _existing._"

The witch smiled. "You are a very intelligent girl, Caroline."

"So to keep the balance I have to…exist?"

"Partly."

"And the other part?"

"Just because time and history cannot be altered does not mean that changes cannot occur."

"Okay. You lost me."

The witch smiled. "Let us say, for example, that a book was to be destroyed. It would disappear from existence."

"Right...?"

"If the book were to be taken before it was destroyed, but never used, time-"

"Would stay the same," Caroline finished the witch's thought.

The witch nodded.

"I'm assuming that the Lakestrom grimmoire must have been destroyed in the original timeline? So I was sent back to get it first?"

"You could assume that, yes."

"Any other parts of this that I should know about?" Caroline asked dryly.

"Every being has strengths and weaknesses, and those who have nothing to live-"

"For are often the most dangerous. Yeah, so I've heard."

The witch just stared at her.

"It's because Klaus was born in 948 and I was born in 1992?" Caroline suggested hesitantly.

The witch nodded.

"Well, why couldn't Klaus have been born in my time? Or me in his time?"

"I do not know. I'm not omniscient. Time simply works in interesting ways."

Caroline sighed. This was such a mindfuck.

"So my task isn't just one task?"

"I do not know. What do you think your tasks are?"

"I think that I have to keep Klaus grounded in whatever time I'm in, and get the grimmoire before someone destroys it."

"That seems reasonable."

Caroline suppressed the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. This would have been so much easier if the witch had just said this at the beginning.

"What am I supposed to stop Klaus from doing? I am I just supposed to be myself or whatever and react the way I would anyway?"

Caroline didn't like surprises. She didn't like not knowing what was going to happen. She liked to be in control. This whole situation was already spiraling out of her hands, and she didn't like it one bit.

"My best advice to you, Caroline, is to live in the present."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed that :P I'd just like to say now that Klaus is NOT changing. He is the same big bad we know and love from the (TVD) show (fuck TO). He will not become cuddly. :)**

**Also, yes, tea wasn't in England yet. Suspend your disbelief. I know that bathing wasn't as frequent there either, but I feel like Caroline wouldn't put up with that bullshit. She'd be like, "NOPE. BATHS EVERY DAY."**  
><strong>Also, keep in mind that we're in the late 15th early16th century, and feminism isn't a thing. I've been trying to be mindful of how things were back then, but I've been inserting Caroline commentary because I feel like she would not be okay with it :P**

**How do you guys feel about the way I'm constructing this? Does it make enough sense? Am I explaining it well enough? Do you like it?  
>Any predictions? :) Let me know what you think! The only way I get better is with reviews telling me how I'm doing ;)<br>Hugs!  
>-Angie<strong>


End file.
